Redenção, rendido está
by Larygrr
Summary: Dias, meses e anos, ela pode fazer o que quiser no fim das contas.
1. Venha para o reino

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

_Uma vez eu tinha um nome para reivindicar._

Havia uma cama bem centralizada naquele quarto que cheirava mofo e podridão. Era quase o único móvel presente, isso deixando muito espaço para os objetos que se mantinham espalhados com uma lógica irracional, tendo sentido apenas para o dono de cada uma daquelas coisas.

O colchão era semi-úmido o tempo todo e aquilo lhe conferia uma viscosidade ao mesclar-se com o suor e sangue do homem deitado desacordado sobre aquela superfície, aparentemente não se incomodava com aquele grosso aspecto salubre que suas vestes gastas e semi destruídas adquiriam.

xXx

Alguns raios de sol incidiam teimosamente sobre seus olhos e qualquer tentativa de tampá-los com o antebraço se mostraria infrutífera, porque ele já estava desperto.

Ele abriu os olhos mostrando-se vencido pelo astro, e viu a janela aberta, praguejando por não ter se lembrado de fechá-la antes de se deitar.

Ele notou a poeira visível pela luz e se lembrou de sua infância quando se forçava, nas manhãs de sábado e domingo, a se levantar para tomar o café da manhã. Mas o mais engraçado é que ele não se lembrava muito da noite passada.

Virou-se de lado, deparou-se com garrafas alcoólicas vazias e notou a mancha no lençol encardido do que poderia ser parte do conteúdo das mesmas. Ele notou, subitamente, que estava com dor de cabeça e que seu estômago parecia ter vida própria naquele momento, querendo escapar de dentro de sua barriga a qualquer custo.

Começou então uma batalha interior. Ele estava decidindo se levantava e forçava todos aqueles enjôos e dores para conquistar uma certa dignidade matinal ou se saía pelo quarto à procura de bebidas para reanimar as coisas ou quem sabe, se tivesse sorte, algumas gramas daquilo que era sua perdição.

Trouxas espertos,ele pensou, a batalha estava vencida.

Cambaleando, ele levantou e deu um rodopio, segurando-se na guarda da cama para não cair. Tropeçando ele seguiu por cada espaço ali que pudesse abrigar suas deliciosas preciosidades, deparando-se por vezes com a decepção de não encontrar nada.

Quase certo de que a dignidade não tinha desistido da guerra e venceria aquela batalha, ele se virou para a janela, tirando a cortina em frangalhos para o que seria uma bela cidade em um belo dia à sua frente. Esgueirou-se no peitoril e sentiu uma rajada de vento fresco colidindo com seus cabelos sujos e desgrenhados.

Certo, então ele teria que ir se lavar e enfrentar as coisas como elas estavam. Mas ali, tão bem escondido que passara despercebido até por ele, havia um pacotinho com um conteúdo branco. Ele tinha que se congratular por ter sido tão esperto.

Ele tomou o pacote nas mãos com cuidado para que sua tremedeira não derrubasse o troféu de ouro que ele tinha acabado de conquistar. Aquilo era lindo, lindo demais.

Pegou um livro a alguns metros dele, escolhendo com cuidado o que tivesse a superfície mais lisa. Rasgou uma das folhas e a dobrou de modo que se formasse uma faixa mais rija de papel, que sustentasse o que iria fazer. Em seguida, abriu o pacote e enfiou o dedo indicador deixando-o se impregnar com a substância para que suas papilas gustativas comprovassem a pureza.

Três fileiras muito bem divididas, porque três era um bom número. Cada uma com a mesma espessura e o mesmo tamanho, e todas se distanciavam da mesma forma. Ele decidiu começar pela da esquerda, porque era um bom lado.

Aproximou sua narina da superfície apoiada na cama e inspirou a substância, erguendo a cabeça e mantendo-a elevada ao que coçava seu nariz. Fez isso, após dois minutos, com a fileira do meio e repetiu com a terceira e última fileira.

Tragou toda a droga a sentindo tomar seus sentidos, seu cérebro se curvando ao que ela empunha a todo o seu corpo. Ele sorriu ao se escorar em uma das pernas de madeira da cama, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê.

Viu uma garrafa que continha um gole de bebida e o tomou tão rápido quanto supunha ser o aceitável. Ele quase não sentiu o amargo descendo por sua garganta numa espécie de torpor ácido.

Aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-lo viver num mundo alternativo, por enquanto. Sem rever o passado. Sem pensar no presente. Sem concretizar o futuro.

xXx

- Você disse que se cuidaria, estou profundamente decepcionada.

- Bem vinda ao clube, Ginevra. – ele escorava sua cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Eu te vi durante anos mantendo uma pose tão aristocrata, onde é que ela foi parar?

- Devo ter inalado junto com as drogas de ontem. – ele riu-se divertido.

Houve um momento onde Gina pensou em subir na mesa e apertar confortavelmente seus dedos ao redor do pescoço de Draco. Confortável para ela, claro, porque lhe dava prazer a possibilidade de fazê-lo acordar para a vida.

- Que tipo de idiota é você? – indagou debilmente.

- Do tipo viciado, eu diria. – ele levantou os olhos para ela, mas não achou que ela estava se divertido. – Isso tudo vai passar, você sabe.

- Eu não sei de nada, Draco, eu queria saber. – a ruiva buscou a mão do garoto e apertou-a firmemente com seus dedos. – Por favor, meu querido, me deixe entrar em sua vida de novo.

- Não. – isso soou mais seco do que ele poderia querer. – Não posso deixar.

- Você já se olhou no espelho, Malfoy? Você já deu uma olhada na merda de lugar que está vivendo? Por Merlin, você parece cada vez mais cadavérico.

- Aposto como ainda estou charmoso.

- Eu me recuso a te ver desse estado, me dói. – Gina se levantou pegando seus pertences. – Espero que fique bem.

- Onde vai? – aflição em sua mente transbordando para sua voz.

- Saindo de vez de sua vida, é o que tem me implorado.

Ela saiu sem lhe lançar um último olhar, sem sorrir afetuosamente, sem beijar-lhe os lábios e dizer até logo. Ela não queria que ele a visse chorando mais uma vez, porque ela prometeu que não choraria mais.

Estava frio em Londres e naquele dia tudo parecia cinza e embaçado. Ela viu que uma tempestade se aproximava. Aquele céu nebuloso só trouxe a imagem dos olhos desfocados de Malfoy e sua pupila incrivelmente dilatada.

Dedos finos e frios prenderam-se em seu braço a parando abruptamente. Era Draco pedindo perdão e prometendo que não seria um idiota por hora. Ela diria tudo bem e então ele veria seus olhos vermelhos e a laçaria em um abraço que a tiraria o fôlego.

- Venha comigo.

Ele aparatou e ela se deixou conduzir como se aquilo fosse uma dança. Ela não sabia que ele tinha parado de usar magia e que aquela era uma exceção que ele estava abrindo para ela.

Pararam frente a um prédio velho e malcuidado. Faltava vidro em algumas janelas e a pintura estava descascada. Até o último andar tinha pichações grosseiras e tudo parecia prestes a desabar.

Draco pegou uma chave no bolso e abriu a porta que dava para o hall principal. Gina sentiu um forte cheiro de urina em cada canto e aquilo se tornou mais forte quando chegaram às escadas, mas misturado ao cheiro de fezes era ainda pior. Havia ratos e baratas andando tranquilamente ali, e eles não pareciam se importar com a presença humana.

- Pronta para conhecer o meu palácio? – ele abriu a porta onde estava estampado o número oito, deixou que ela entrasse na frente. – Bem vinda ao meu lar.

A completa incredulidade se apoderou de Gina ao observar o espantoso quarto que Draco chamava de lar. O cheiro a estava deixando levemente tonta e ela precisava com urgência de ar puro para começar a discernir entre as loucuras e provocações que levavam o outro a morar num lugar como aquele e não em sua peculiar mansão.

- Draco... – foi o que conseguiu dizer com muito esforço para que sua voz não passasse de um sussurro.

- Eu sei, ainda estou redecorando, sabe? Um estilo clássico. – ele brincou, conduzindo-a agora a entrar. – Mas sei que não é um lugar digno de sua presença. – ele suspirou.

- Você não pode viver num lugar assim, não pode. – ela revigorou sua voz.

- Por que não? – Draco se jogou na cama, as molas gemeram pelo peso e alguns insetos saíram devido ao desconforto que o garoto lhes causava. – Bem, eu tenho companhia o tempo todo. - com um aceno de varinha Gina transfigurou o colchão o tornando novo e macio, fofo e aconchegante. Draco fez uma careta. – Você acaba de tirar o teto de várias criaturas, como se sente com isso?

- Você insiste em viver nisso? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Vai recusar mais um convite de morar comigo? – ele novamente afirmou. – Ótimo, vou tornar isso aqui um pouco mais apresentável, levante-se.

No rosto de Draco estava imprimida uma indignação infundada. Ele admirava que a ruiva fizesse aquilo para cuidar dele, mas ele sabia o motivo de manter tudo daquela forma e pra ele, sobretudo, fazia sentido ser assim. Ele pensou, ainda, que devia dificultar as coisas para que ela fosse embora com raiva e desistisse, mas ela não se deixaria vencer porque ela era muito obstinada.

Ele se levantou relutantemente, parando frente à janela para observá-la ali, parada com a varinha empunhada.

Pequenos e delicados gestos faziam voltas no ar e Gina murmurava quase cantando feitiços que faziam com que a tudo a sua volta se transformasse novamente no que um dia fora. A madeira da cama agora reluzia como se tivesse acabado de ser lustrada e ainda mostrava sua força e vigor das fibras que a produziam. Os tecidos que ocupavam qualquer parte ali foram recuperados também, sem marca alguma de traça.

- O que é aquela madeira ao canto? – ela se virou para Draco, saindo de sua concentração. – Bem, vamos descobrir agora. – com mais um aceno e um murmúrio surgiu ali um guarda-roupa. – Draco, Draco, você podia ser menos idiota só pra sair da rotina. – finalmente ela pendurou o espelho na parte de dentro do móvel.

- Gina, você está destruindo o meu lar. – o loiro se estirou no chão como se estivesse com dor nas entranhas e ela riu disso mesmo revirando os olhos. – Todos os meus pequenos e queridos insetos despejados de suas casas como se não fossem importantes.

- Corta essa, Malfoy. – ela o puxou para que se levantasse. – Ainda não acabei e logo trataremos de você. – a ruiva fechou os olhos e logo alguns moveis adornaram o vazio que o quarto estava imerso.

Uma mesa de estudos e duas mesinhas de cabeceira que foram conjurados por Gina num complicado balanço da varinha no ar. Ela abriu os olhos e começou a organizar os objetos do rapaz dentro dos móveis e logo tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Habitável.

Ela saiu de vista deixando Draco com o queixo caído e entrou no que seria o banheiro. Fez alguns feitiços de limpeza e tudo parecia reluzente e novo, e Gina ficou feliz porque o cheiro podre não estava mais presente. Ela voltou toda sorridente para encontrar Malfoy fitando-a sem expressão.

- O que você fez? – ele suspirou resignado.

- Não adianta começar com isso, Draco, eu não vou dar ouvidos. – a ruiva se sentou ao lado dele, pegando suas mãos e entrelaçando-as. – Eu sei porque está fazendo isso consigo mesmo e me dói te ver assim. – ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Gina...

Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu. Porque ela sabia o que ele diria, já havia presenciado tal discurso tantas vezes que podia declamá-lo com total facilidade.

Gina via Draco Malfoy apagar-se do mundo e se tornar tão cinzento quanto seus olhos tinham a confiança de ser; tão entregue ao destino que empregava a si mesmo; tão absorto numa dor desmedida. Aquilo que ela via diante de si não era ele, não o verdadeiro.

A garota pegou as mãos de Draco entre as suas com mais força, passou a fitar os dedos finos e pálidos do garoto. Levou-os até seus lábios e beijou cuidadosamente cada falange até a ponta dos dedos. Feito isso, deslizou com a ponta das unhas pelas costas de uma de suas mãos e por seu antebraço, apertou o músculo e fixou com um aperto gentil o ombro do loiro.

Draco, por sua vez, seguia suplicante o caminho que Gina teimava em fazer por seu corpo. Ela bem sabia, como ele reafirmava a cada encontro, que ele não era honrado de seu toque puro e casto e que aquilo não deveria se repetir. Mas ele queria tanto aquilo, tanto tê-la em sua presença que fechou os olhos em deleite, esquecendo-se do que vinha em sua mente com insistência remota.

- Gina... – sua voz repetiu roca e arrastada aquele nome que não saía de qualquer parte de seu corpo, que dirá da mente. – Eu não posso. – sua voz soou firme e fria enquanto ele se afastava da ruiva, indo até a janela.

- Você é um idiota, você é um imbecil completo e eu absolutamente odeio você. – ela se ergueu num sobressalto, observando os músculos das costas de Draco se tencionarem mais a cada palavra que ela proferia amargamente. – Você não entende. – e agora ela estava chorando, limpou as bochechas salpicadas de sardas e então deixou que seu rosto de manchassem com as gotículas que rolavam à solta. – Não adianta Draco, o que está feito não tem volta.

- Isso não vai desfazer meu ato ou diminuir a minha culpa. – ele admitiu sem vida na voz e suspirou resignado. – Há conseqüências para qualquer ação.

- E você já arcou com as suas, pelo que me lembro. – seu rosto estava tão rubro quanto o pôr do sol horas atrás. – Não acho que Azkaban seja um bom lugar para férias, se quer saber. – estava respirando com dificuldade.

- Aquilo foi demais até mesmo para mim, Ginevra.

A menção de seu nome a fez sentir o sangue fervilhando em suas veias. Tal ato só a fazia querer ir mais fundo naquilo. Draco Malfoy deveria saber que provocá-la só serviria para incitar a continuar.

Sem se dar conta ela estava às costas de Draco, os braços circundando o tronco tão levemente que mal parecia tocá-lo. Ele suspirou pesadamente pensando o quanto aquela ruiva era difícil e quase sorriu com isso.

As mãos da garota passavam espalmadas pelo tórax magro dele com delicadeza e cuidado e tudo que Draco queria fazer era deitar sua cabeça no ombro dela e cheirar seu cabelo com cheiro de morangos silvestres. Em meio àquele pensamento ele percebeu que as mãos de Gina desciam perigosamente ao cós de sua calça, avermelhou-se.

- Gina, não! – ele se afastou bruscamente, a fúria queimando suas feições. – Você não percebe? Eu sou nocivo.

Ela fechou os olhos como que parar digerir aquele momento. O amargo daquela rejeição tecia em seu rosto uma expressão contorcida. Aturdida, ela não sabia o que pensar. Tentou se separar, mas foi inútil, suas pernas lhe traíram cessando os movimentos necessário.

O rubro de seus cabelos se estendiam pelas bochechas salientes e até seus olhos experimentavam uma ardência incomoda por diversos sentidos. Seu nariz coçou e aquele era um péssimo sinal. Ela seria forte e não choraria de novo, não na frente _dele._

Os sentidos de Draco estavam atentos mesmo que ele parecesse absorto em um ponto invisível à sua frente. Ele sabia com perfeição o que Ginevra estava pensando ou sentindo porque a dor _dela_ é a _sua_ dor.

De esguelha arriscou olhá-la só para que uma fisgada em seu peito chegasse ao ápice de lhe custar a racionalidade restante. Ele queria mandar tudo para os infernos e abraçar Gina como se assim metade de sua culpa pudesse ir embora.

Ele deixou que ela por fim se direcionasse para onde sua bolsa estava, ela fez isso tão lentamente que parecia tentar dar a ele uma chance de impedi-la. Ele pensou, rapidamente, em detê-la, tomá-la para si, mas um longo suspiro fez com que a idéia lhe escapasse da mente.

Draco Malfoy se viu sozinho naquele novo e estranho quarto. Parecia não mais saber o que era viver num lugar limpo e com o ar tão fresco. Seus pulmões lançavam reclamações insistentes ao seu cérebro que respondia com total desinteresse.

- Por favor, fique mais um pouco. – as palavras ditas tão baixo que Gina teve que fazer um esforço para ouvi-las. – Eu não... não quero ficar sozinho esta noite.

- Meus esforços são inúteis para fazer você entender que não precisa ficar sozinho esta noite. – sua mão apertava insegura a maçaneta. – Eles são inúteis para fazer você entender que nunca precisou ficar sozinho em momento algum porque eu sempre estive com você.

- As coisas não são assim tão fáceis. – a ruiva ouviu as molas gemerem mais gentilmente dessa vez.

- As coisas são exatamente assim, fáceis como uma respiração. – revirou os olhos, incrédula com a mudança de humor do loiro. – Eu preciso de você comigo e andei precisando nos últimos doze anos, Malfoy. Eu preciso de você tanto quando seu filho precisa de você.

- Ele está melhor sem mim, Ginevra. – tais palavras ditas da boca para fora. – Ele será um grande homem, coisa que nunca consegui ser.

Ela se adiantou até ele e puxou seu rosto para cima. Seus olhos cor de canela pareciam capazes de ferver o cinza-azulado e até mesmo hipnotizá-lo porque ele não conseguia parar de fitá-lo.

A pequena mão de Gina ia em direção ao rosto de Draco uma com velocidade incomensurável, ele mal pôde decidir se reagiria àquilo porque na verdade quando se deu conta o forte impacto o atingiu.

- Isso é para que você acorde desse pesadelo que resolveu viver. - a marca dos dedos dela ardendo em sua face. – E isso é para que acorde para o sonho que se nega a viver. – ela colou seus lábios aos dele sem se importar com o protesto mudo que ele fazia.

Com o peso de seu corpo o fez deitar por debaixo de si tomando o cuidado de não separar o beijo. Ele se rendeu e levou os braços às costas de Gina, acariciando sua pele com os dedos trêmulos. Ela, por sua vez, acariciava a bochecha que acabara de atingir num pedido sutil de desculpa, mas Draco nem se lembrava daquilo porque o calor de seus corpos muito juntos o fazia ter dificuldade de pensar racionalmente.

O beijo se tornou intenso à medida que a língua de Draco explorava a boca de Gina, demonstrando a falta de tato e a imensa saudade de gestos como aquele. As unhas da garota percorriam incertas pelo peito dele, arranhando aqui ou acariciando ali.

Os corações de ambos ritmando num compasso engraçado, um soando em resposta ao outro. As mãos de Draco agarraram a nuca de Gina a forçando contra si e ela só podia aperta-se contra o peito de dele com mais força.

O loiro tomou o controle e deixou Gina confortável abaixo de si. Deslizou os lábios pela linha maxilar e finalmente pelo pescoço, sugando a garganta da ruiva como se precisasse marcá-la.

Ela ofegava e seu peito arfava inutilmente enquanto ela tinha como meta se desfazer da camisa que tanto a atrapalhava. Sua tarefa se mostrou fácil quando Draco a ajudou com um sorriso no rosto e ela pôde ver um novo – ou o antigo – brilho em seus olhos. Uma nova excitação tomava conta de ambos e o ar parecia morno naquele dia frio.

Um a um dos botões da blusa de Gina eram desfeitos e logo a abandonara. Ela sentiu os beijos cálidos em sua clavícula e ombro e fechou os olhos instintivamente à medida que os lábios roçavam por seu colo, dessa forma ele pode sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo que ali roçavam o inebriando.

Draco se livrava então de seu sutiã e sugava o vão entre os seios da garota. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e o pêlo eriçar e aquilo lhe deu mais vontade _dela_. Os mamilos rijos lhe pareciam convidativos, se pôs a beijá-los e a sugá-los com pouco cuidado. Mordiscava um enquanto massageava o outro e lambia com avidez o outro enquanto apertava um.

Aquela lentidão de toques era uma tortura sôfrega e Gina se perdia no momento, querendo mais e querendo _tudo_ dele em si. As mãos dela se perdiam entre os cabelos crescidos dele, puxando-os por vezes. De seus lábios, grunhidos escapavam com tanta facilidade quanto ele tinha de deixá-la extasiada.

Ela tateou a barriga do loiro à procura do cós da calça e quando o achou desceu o zíper com rapidez antes que fosse detida. O gesto não passou despercebido por ele que riu contra sua pele, arrepiando-a com seu hálito quente. Ele desceu sua própria calça deixando sua proeminente ereção à mostra e Gina esqueceu como se respirava por alguns segundos.

Draco roubou-lhe um beijo breve que a deixou querendo mais e foi com total presteza em direção a barriga da ruiva. Roçou a ponta de seu nariz ao redor do umbigo diversas vezes e tirava o que restara da roupa da garota. Beijos ternos eram distribuídos pela virilha até a parte interna da coxa de Gina e fungou entre um gemido.

A ruiva o puxou para si embalando-o num beijo avassalador. Ele a pegou no colo e ela passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura como forma de se mesclar a ele. Como se lendo sua mente ele penetrou-a de uma vez só tomado por toda a urgência e vontade de possuí-la.

Os quadris ondulando um na direção do outro e ambos de completando num encaixe moldado tempos antes. Ele beijava-a atrás da orelha e mordia o lóbulo da orelha e ela arranhava-lhe as costas e beijava-lhe o pescoço entre chupões fortes demais.

O barulho de fora parecia sem sentido e inaudível porque eles estavam prestando atenção aos sons que preferiam. Eles nem notaram que a tempestade saía sem dó porque depois de tanta negação ele permitiu que ela fosse novamente sua.

xXx

Os pingos se tornaram mais grossos e mais fortes, como se o tempo e o céu exigissem atenção. Pois eles teriam, porque Gina e Draco estavam debruçados um de frente ao outro se olhando com completa admiração.

Ele tinha uma mão na cintura dela. Ela tinha uma mão entre os cabelos dele. Ambos firmando aquele contato porque o medo de se separarem de novo era eminente. Porque tudo que podiam querer é manter o toque o carinho que se dispunha a fazer.

- Como ele está? – a voz de Draco nunca pareceu tão vivo aos ouvidos de Gina.

- Quem, Scorpius? – ela sorriu docemente. – Ele está animado para ir à Hogwarts e ele sente muito a sua falta. Pergunta sobre você o tempo todo. Você recebeu as cartas? Ele espera respostas.

- Eu tenho medo, Gina, eu sou...

- Nocivo, um mostro, a podridão do mundo e o pior ser existente. – ela selou os lábios do outro. – Eu sei disso tudo, já ouvi tantas vezes, mas nosso filho nunca pensou nisso e nem eu. O que falta para você viver feliz é se perdoar, Malfoy.

Ele tomou o dedo dela e viu a aliança dourada brilhando em meio ao escuro do quarto. Tirou-a tão rápido que ela mal percebeu e leu ali seu nome, _Draco Malfoy._

- O que falta é você me perdoar, Ginevra Malfoy.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, fechando seus braços ao redor dela num abraço que impossibilitaria sua fuga. Ela fechou os olhos também, o sentido puxar as cobertas para protegê-la do vento frio.

E assim adormeceram, sem pensar, só sentir.

E assim adormeceram _juntos._

* * *

**N.A.:** Saiu à duras penas, mas saiu. Sou uma perva e não consigo fazer fic sem NC, grrr.


	2. Olhos como vela, deixe seu amor crescer

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

_Em pastagens de azul e verde eu sigo você e você me segue._

O menino se olhava no espelho com total interesse e uma pitada de curiosidade. O vislumbre de seu eu refletido o lembrou seu pai, era o que sempre lhe diziam, ele era uma cópia de Draco Malfoy.

Seu porte era altivo e nobre até mesmo para uma criança. Os cabelos cor de ouro chegavam ao queixo num contínuo liso e corte meticulosamente repicado. O queixo, este era fino dando suporte aos lábios proeminentes que davam a ele um caráter debochado em suas feições, o nariz arrebitado e só vinha parar confirmar isso.

Um reflexo fiel de Draco Malfoy, exceto os olhos cor de canela tão doces e vibrantes que puxara da mãe, olhos tão vivazes onde se percebia características que mais tinham a ver com sua personalidade do que costumam insinuar.

Scorpius viveu com uma porção de Weasleys sua vida toda para ensiná-lo a agir com a real dignidade e nobreza e Gina insistia na idéia de que seu filho seria um homem humilde, mesmo sendo um Malfoy, recorrendo sempre ao sangue do clã de ruivos.

O pequeno via em si a falta que seu pai lhe fazia e sentia o medo da rejeição transbordar em sua mente vertiginosamente. Um calafrio percorria-lhe a espinha e ele se encontrava em imerecido aturdimento.

Gina viu, pelo portal do quarto de seu filho, o garoto se aprumando e ajeitando qualquer detalhe que pudesse parecer meramente relevante. Ele estava nervoso, isso era visível, mas estava levando tudo com uma maturidade que nem lhe cabia, só tinha dez anos para carregar nas costas. Ela estava encantada, devia admitir.

A ruiva voltou para seu quarto mirando a janela aberta. O sol resolvera aparecer e havia no ar uma brisa confortável. Era época para confiança e ela havia depositado toda a sua cota em Draco. Seria um dia extraordinário, ela tinha certeza em alguma parte de seu ser porque era o que queria e teria. Aprendera a ser um pouco mimada em sua convivência com Draco.

Um vestido leve e fino adornada seu corpo, envolvendo os seios nus por baixo dele e deixando a voluptuosa cintura seguir curvilínea pelo quadril, fazendo a barra rodada descer livre um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Colocou um chapéu com abas para proteger-se do sol e sapatos abertos para combinar com aquele dia. Se sentia pronta e experimentava a empolgação depois de tanto tempo.

Scorpius esgueirou-se para o quarto da mãe e se jogou estrondosamente por sobre a cama com a cara amuada e o olhar vago. Via-se nele o tipo tédio feminino de Gina, talvez pela demora dos acontecimentos iminentes.

- Um galeão por seus pensamentos.

- Mamãe, meus pensamentos estão inflacionados. – a mulher gargalhou e se sentou junto ao menino. – Além do mais, você já sabe do que se trata.

- Oh Merlin, sinto um déjà vu se aproximando! – beijou as faces do filho e o envolveu num abraço tipicamente materno. – Seu pai é um ótimo homem e vai amá-lo.

- Você disse que ele já me ama. – ele a olhava pelo canto do olho perscrutando sua mãe.

- Quem não ama você, minha criança?

xXx

Draco aparatou em frente ao portão de ferro forjado e admirou a opulência que os desenhos transmitiam ao visitante. Era para aquilo mesmo que a entrada servia. Ter uma visão prática e admiração mútua da riqueza que gerações da família Malfoy conquistavam.

Viu um pouco ao lado a sebe onde parte da enorme mansão ficava escondida, havia agora um tipo de rosas vermelhas que se entrelaçavam às ripas e traziam um clima mais cuidadoso e delicado ao rígido jardim. Ao longo uma passarela de grama e pedras lascadas negras davam direção à surpreendente casa.

Ele não era um visitante comum, com o gesto certo o portão se dissolveu em fumaça negra e ele teve acesso ao gramado que se perdia de vista ao ponto de o sol o impedir de ver a montanha à diante, escondendo consigo o rio de água tão límpida quanto o céu se mostrava estar naquele dia.

O vento brincou com a copa das árvores e salpicou o chão de folhas maleáveis; os cabelos desgrenhando-se contra o rosto; os animais com plumas ondulando graciosamente. Parecia um espetáculo a se admirar, mas ele foi prudente de procrastinar um pouco aquilo.

Uma criança gritou e deu uma risada aguda. Seguindo seu exemplo, uma mulher riu e gritou algo ininteligível: Ginevra. Eles pareciam se divertir naquela manhã de sábado e isso fez Draco sorrir desmedidamente.

A aproximação foi sorrateira. Seus pés o guiaram, em direção às vozes que ouvia, tão lentamente como se pudesse adiar mais o impacto de sua aparição na vida de uma criança. Como se pudesse estar _menos_ perplexo.

Gina o viu primeiro, lhe lançou um grande sorriso que tiraria sua estrutura, isto é, se ele se sentisse estruturado. O garotinho parou enrijecido ao seguir o olhar da mãe e fixou seu olhar no do pai, porque ele sabia que era _seu_ pai. Aquele gesto fez o corpo de Draco experimentar um novo tremor e ele sorriu ao ver as bochechas do loirinho se tornarem rosadas.

Scorpius se adiantou na aproximação e parou à frente de Draco sem interromper o contato visual no percurso. Ele estendeu a mão ao pai com o queixo levemente erguido e Draco segurou o aperto contendo em si a vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Me falaram que você era igual a mim, - disse o menino num tom orgulhoso. – mas eu não achei que era tanto.

Gina e Draco traçaram um olhar discreto e começaram a rir, deixando o filho olhando de um ao outro com confusão pairando no rosto. Não puderam solapar o humor inocente daquela criança.

- Você é quase igual a mim. – Draco fez questão de pontuar a palavra, contrapondo segundo seu ponto de vista de sua própria vida.

- É verdade, eu tenho os olhos da mamãe. – ele apontou para os próprios olhos. – E as sardas também. – seus olhos se curvaram para baixo deixando-o levemente estrábico. – Mas o resto é seu, é verdade. Todos dizem sempre que eu sou um autêntico Malfoy.

Draco viu Scorpius dar os ombros e sorriu. Concluiu que se houvesse alguma parte de seu ser que não amava aquele garoto havia sido conquistada naquele momento.

Era engraçada a sensação de ser pai, de dar uma vida, a responsabilidade e a afeição emanando. Ele só tinha em mente a lembrança de Gina grávida e logo depois de segurar um bebê de grandes orbes arregaladas mirando o mundo numa tentativa vã de apreendê-lo. A amplitude do sentimento conquistado era sem explicação para aqueles que não passaram pela mesma experiência.

- Sim, o resto é meu. – e havia um egoísmo mal disfarçado em sua voz. – Você já desbravou sua casa, Scorpius? Toda ela e no mais remoto detalhe?

A pergunta pegou o loirinho de surpresa. Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes ponderando pela resposta certa como se aquilo fosse um teste. A resposta certa valendo o amor de seu pai e a errada excluindo-o novamente de sua vida.

- Eu... Eu acho que sim. – excitação presente no momento.

- É? – Draco disse numa voz de desafio. – Pois eu duvido que tenha achado o meu tesouro escondido.

- O senhor tem cofres em Gringotes para guardar o que quiser, por que esconderia aqui? – o loirinho estreitou os olhos e levou as mãos à cintura numa perfeita imitação de sua mãe.

- Porque esse é especial. – o homem se ajoelhou de frente ao garoto, ficando menos de um palmo mais alto que ele. – E esse tesouro só deve ser passado de pai. – Draco apontou para si. – Para filho. – descansou a mão espalmada sobre o peito do garoto.

Corações acelerados e olhos chocando-se. Aquele era um momento único e Gina não se achou no direito de interromper. Era deles a provação seguinte, mas era difícil se manter impassível àquilo.

- Onde está? O senhor pode me dizer? – seu nariz coçando daquele jeito engraçado.

- Posso te ajudar a encontrar.

Draco se levantou e espanou a sujeira das roupas que Gina lhe dera. Estendeu a mão para Scorpius e um fio de insegurança o cortou ao meio. E se o menino o recusasse? Ele viu, então, Scorpius olhar da mão para seu rosto e direto para o rosto de Gina voltando o olhar à sua mão ainda estendida. O medo foi dissipado do olhar de ambos e finalmente os pequenos dedos foram entrelaçados aos do homem.

- Qual é o seu tesouro?

- Você vai ver. – disse resoluto. - Só o meu verdadeiro herdeiro poderá vê-lo.

No porte do garoto Gina pôde ver o orgulho deliberado porque _ele_ é o único e verdadeiro herdeiro de Draco e o reconhecimento do maior era só o que o menor precisava para entregar-se em total confiança.

Filho e mulher deixaram-se guiar por um Draco muito decidido. Ele conhecia aquele lugar porque era o _seu_ lugar e se sentia bem por estar de volta à casa de sua infância. Foi ali onde tudo começou e onde queria que tudo terminasse um dia.

Em poucos segundos os três atravessaram o portal de mogno onde grandes portas do mesmo material davam para um grande salão de entrada com piso de mármore alvo. Havia uma bancada grande acima onde duas escadas laterais davam acesso a uma parte daquele segundo andar.

Draco subiu pela da direita com os outros dois ao seu encalço. Havia um corredor extenso e estava escuro porque a luz da ponta chegava apenas até certa parte, mas ao fundo podia-se ver uma janela que ia do tento ao chão e as cortinas caiam aos seus pés abertas com pouco cuidado.

Pouco havia a ser dito, Draco bem sabia, porque o que havia a ser feito já estava feito. Eles seguiram pelo corredor em silêncio absoluto talvez porque o clima instalado proporcionava isso ou porque realmente às palavras se perdiam.

Scorpius parou ao lado do pai com curiosidade porque ele conhecia aquela porta muito bem. Conhecia tudo o que seu interior guardada e ele mesmo tinha alguns segredos aqui porque estavam diante de seu quarto, de seu templo particular.

- Você sabia que esse era meu quarto? – Draco olhava fixamente para a porta enquanto falava. – Do lado da janela que tem vista para o lago lá na frente.

Os olhos do pequeno se arregalaram, ele nunca tinha parado para pensar se seu quarto pertencera à alguém antes, mesmo sabendo que aquela casa era antiga. Mas são dezenas de quartos, ele sempre refletiu, a probabilidade é remota demais. Ele solapou a surpresa e olhou para a mãe em busca de explicação, mas ela apenas dera os ombros.

- Mamãe nunca me contou. – sibilou.

- Eu devia te contar, - o maior sorriu carinhosamente. – é quase uma tradição, esse também foi o quarto de seu avô quando era criança.

- Faz sentido. – replicou. – O que tem aí que eu nunca achei?

- Tudo o que precisa saber. O começo e o meio, mas o fim está sob sua responsabilidade, acho que já está na hora de decidir. – disse em tom lúgubre.

- Que complexo, o senhor parece difícil de entender. – o garotinho ergueu a sobrancelha, ignorando a risadinha da mãe, e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Nada de novo, nada fora do lugar, nada de _tesouro _algum. Seus brinquedos ainda estavam jogados no canto do quarto. Sua cama ainda estava no mesmo local com seu móbile da via láctea pairando acima dela e sua vassoura estava escorada no peitoril da janela.

- Um pouco diferente de quando vi pela última vez. – Draco quase lamentou, porque para ele ali se encontraria um berço e vários ursinhos empilhados. – Mas é agradável. – ele concluiu, percebendo a reprovação de Gina.

- O seu tesouro estava aqui o tempo todo?

- Sim.

- Bem debaixo do meu nariz?

- Sim.

- E eu nunca notei. – soando como um murmúrio.

- Ah, não. – o loirinho suspirou e Draco continuou. – Não era a hora certa, agora é.

Draco andou um pouco pelo quarto a esmo, falando consigo mesmo coisas que ninguém mais ali entendeu. Então parou e se ajoelhou em um pequeno espaço que ficava entre a parede da janela e uma poltrona, afastou a vassoura de Scorpius e bateu três vezes no assoalho de madeira clara. O barulho oco o chamou a atenção.

Scorpius se sentou com as pernas cruzadas ao lado do pai admirando cada gesto que fazia. A concentração, fazendo um vinco em sua testa; os olhos crispados e o nariz arrebitado; o queixo com seu furinho devido à boca curvando-se.

A varinha sacada das vestes retraiu o garoto, mas as mãos esguias seguravam com firmeza e desprendimento o pedaço negro de madeira, batendo-a em uma seqüência que não pôde ser decorada.

O chão se abriu, algumas tábuas da madeira se retraíram ao ponto de se tornarem tocos e deram visão a um buraco que servia de abrigo para uma caixinha mínima; o tesouro de Draco.

- Você deve pegar.

- Por que eu? Isso pode ser perigoso. – o pequeno sentenciou bruscamente.

- Eu não te colocaria em perigo, além do mais, você é meu filho e não tem nada a temer.

Incerto, o garoto se adiantou lentamente e fitou o rosto do pai na espera de encontrar alguma indicação ali. O sorriso dele era muito parecido com todos os que via refletido no espelho, mas era um balsamo e a calmaria que tantas vezes procurou. Ele recolheu a caixa do buraco e viu que era feita de ferro, mas extremamente leve. Grafismos adornavam a superfície e em algumas partes o pequeno reconhecera a letra D e M gravadas.

Ele abriu a tampa e a colocou de seu lado, sentindo o metal gelado brincar em seus dedos. Esperou que algum tipo de maldição caísse sobre si, mas nada veio. O conteúdo, porém, lhe surpreendeu.

Quando seu pai falou sobre o tesouro ele sequer conseguiu imaginar o que seria. Não fazia sentido em sua mente guardar algo num lugar sem segurança alguma e não fazia sentido separar algo dos demais tesouros da família Malfoy.

- Isso é um livro? – um pouco de decepção em sua voz. – Papai, o seu tesouro é um livro velho?

- Scorpius! – Gina o repreendeu.

- Não é um livro velho, se você olhar com mais atenção – Draco pegou o livro das mãos do garoto e fitou-o detalhadamente, passando os dedos pela capa dura até achar impresso em alto relevo o que queria. – aí notará do que estou falando.

_E sua vida, e minha vida, os sentidos podem render._

O livro voltou para as pequenas mãos ávidas pela nova descoberta. Tateou a face e identificou os dizeres: _Você teve meu coração e alma._

Scorpius leu e sibilou as palavras várias vezes tentando absorver o seu significado, mas as idéias eram difusas demais.

- O que quer dizer? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Quer dizer que agora você saberá quem eu sou assim como eu sempre soube quem é você. – ele suspirou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho. – Essa é toda a minha história contada para você.

* * *

**N.A.:** Muito obrigada a quem começou a ler, mesmo.


	3. Asas de mariposa fazem a luz

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

_Queimando incandescentemente._

Houve um tempo em que a escuridão dominou tudo. O tempo e o espaço orbitavam através, dentro e sobre o negrume impertinente e constante. Houve um tempo em que a escuridão era senhora e dona do mundo. Regia e governava o que existia. Houve um tempo em que a escuridão expulsava a luz vacilante que tentava com todos os seus esforços penetrar na vida e no coração das pessoas.

E então ela conseguiu. Mas isso não durou por muito tempo. Foi o tipo de conquista passageira. A luz hesitou e cedeu seu espaço porque era fraca demais para se manter sozinha.

A costumeira escuridão voltou ao seu lugar e desde então tudo tende a ser lúgubre.

_Há um fantasma em seus olhos._

Draco sentiu um calor imensurável se apoderar de seu corpo. Algo queimava e parecia ser sua pele. O suor manchava seu rosto e ele se sentia aos poucos em cinzas. Cinzas brilhando e ardendo, ele estava em brasas como a lenha na lareira. Queimando... Queimando... O fogo se apossando de si como se fosse o dono e o senhor, mas o fogo negro era o mais intenso e indissolúvel. E Draco sabia que era impossível vencê-lo.

A cama era macia, mas a dor parecia tão dura e inconcebível. Ardil. Traiçoeira. Ele a provocou, é claro, pagaria por seu ato e a cólera tomaria conta de seu mundo. A cama era macia, mas a realidade estava lhe batendo á porta e ele teria que enfrentar o fogo chicoteando suas células uma a uma triplicando a dor e intensificando tudo.

Há vezes que você pensa na diferença entre o céu e o inferno. De forma simples, o céu é tudo o que há de bom na sua forma mais pura e bonita e Draco sabia que o inferno era ali, naquela hora.

As batidas se mostravam insistentes, mais fortes e eficazes em seu trabalho de atrapalhar o homem ali estirado de prolongar sua autodestruição característica. Consciente de que teria que escolher entre atender a porte e esmurrar alguém ou ignorá-la e penetrar no mais profundo desconforto ele ponderou que o certo era se livrar logo daquilo.

Ele ordenou que seu corpo se mexesse, ordenou que seu troco se erguesse e as pernas seguissem adiante, mas os músculos de cada parte ali pediam um descanso. Foi com o desespero de uma lesma carnívora que ele ficou de pé. Foi com o desespero de uma mandrágora bebê que ele foi até a porta. Foi com o vigor de quem acabara de tomar uma poção do amor que ele vira quem estava do outro lado o esperando.

- Tenho algo a lhe oferecer, garanto que vai te pirar.

O homem de baixa estatura e corpanzil arredondado falou dispensando um acalorado cumprimento. Seu bigode farfalhava de acordo com sua respiração apressada. Os botões da camisa parecendo capazes de ceder à pressão de manterem-se fechados. O suor cobrindo-lhe toda a testa e o odor de tabaco. Frankie.

- Não estou interessado. – disse o loiro categórico.

- Ainda não viu, senhor Malfoy, é de garantia, só estou oferecendo porque o senhor é um freguês especial. – um sorriso afetado formando-se em seus lábios enquanto tirava um pequeno embrulho do bolso interno de seu paletó. – Seis gramas da mais refinada cocaína, não vai encontrar isso em lugar algum e por um preço tão bom.

- Não estou interessado. – repetiu um pouco vacilante.

- Cento e vinte e cinco libras. – o homem pontuou bem o valor. – Preciso da grana e tenho que me livrar logo disso, é pegar ou largar.

Quando você está prestes a morrer dizem que seu cérebro faz uma retrospectiva de todos os seus atos. Sua vida passa diante de seus olhos como um filme ao contrário e em câmera lenta. Os últimos dias e progressos com seu filho passando um pouco mais colorido e detalhado para Draco.

Ele se refreou na tentativa débil de negar a oferta. Um alarme piscava e gritava dentro de si para resistir àquilo porque era fácil demais e tudo que é fácil demais desperta uma insatisfação com o tempo.

O sorriso indecente de Frankie não foi abalado pela demora do loiro a dar uma resposta. Ele estava acostumado a agir com viciados em qualquer estágio que se encontrassem, sabia exatamente o que dizer ou o que fazer para ser ouvido. Draco cederia e ele estava disposto a esperar mais um pouco.

- Senhor Malfoy, - a voz soando como seda, leve e macia. – Eu não quero forçá-lo, é claro. Só dei privilégio porque o senhor merece o melhor.

- À vista? – Draco sentiu o fogo em sua bochecha arder.

- Receio que sim, senhor, não por falta de confiança, - ele arqueou a sobrancelha – tenho alguns negócios a resolver, o senhor entende.

- É claro. – a voz rouca saiu precisa quando tirou algumas notas amassadas do bolso, contando-as sem pensar muito. – Aqui está.

O maço de dinheiros passou de uma mão trêmula e esguia para a empapuçada mão do traficante. A transação estava feita e não havia mais para onde recuar.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si deixando Frankie e seu dinheiro. O mundo havia sido engolido em trevas e fogo. Havia uma dor também e o homem tinha perfeita noção dela, mas estava a deslocando para um canto inabitado de seu cérebro para que assim nada fosse percebido. Para ele havia a intensa sensação de torpor que já experimentava em sua expectativa.

Ele falhara, mas naquela hora pouco importava.

Pegou sua varinha por sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e com um feitiço convocatório um livro voou ao seu encontro. Ele adorava aquele ritual.

Aplanou a superfície da capa a tornando mais lisa, limpando-a contra qualquer impureza. Derrubou cerca de um terço do conteúdo do pequeno pacote e passou a dividi-los em linhas com igual quantia.

Mesmo tamanho. Mesma espessura. Gerando a mesma sensação.

Dizem que o amor é como o pôr do sol. Você não dá tanta atenção até que o escuro da noite chega. Você não liga porque sabe que o sol virá de novo. Dizem que o amor é como o pôr do sol porque ele brilha e ele promove cores e se você olhar bem e sentir com a alma ele se torna inesquecível. Ele se vai todos os dias, mas ele volta todos os dias.

Draco tossiu porque o ar entrara no lugar errado. Draco praguejou ao ver o estrago em suas linhas perfeitas. Draco deu um sorriso afetado enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam com esmero para que a ordem da substância fosse restaurada.

Se o amor é como o pôr do sol então Gina o perdoaria mais uma vez. Essa frase passava pela mente de Draco interruptamente. Ela o perdoaria e faria se reerguer novamente porque ela o entendia. Ela mostraria que o amava a todo custo e Draco se sentiria novamente magistral.

Quatro linhas. Quatro estrias sobre uma capa vermelha sangue. O banco criava um contraste sobre o rubro e o homem se lembrou novamente do pôr do sol. E se lembrou de Gina, sobretudo, com seus cabelos descendo em uma cascata de cachos flamejantes nas costas nuas e muito alvas.

Ele drenou a substância com carinho. Porque aquilo era uma preciosidade adquirida. Sentiu o pó pinicando aos poucos em sua narina direita. A substância suavizando suas sensações, efeito promovido em suas veias. O processo repetido mais três vezes e cada vez mais afeitamente, cada vez deixando mais entorpecido, cada vez perturbando mais os seus sentidos.

Ele estava congelando com o calor. O gelo ocupando as bordas de tudo tão lentamente, mas ao mesmo tempo rápido o bastante para que Draco notasse o poder de sua devastação. Ainda sim ele ria, ria de deixar seus pulmões doendo à procura de ar.

A janela precisava ser aberta, ele só não sabia qual das três diante de si abrir. Uma questão estava sendo debatida ali e parecia mais importante do que o ar abafado no quarto. De repente, ele notou, como se a idéia estivesse em sua mente o tempo todo só precisando ser desbravada, que não havia três janelas. Havia uma e a questão ali era só descobrir qual das três era a verdadeira.

Ele coçou o queixo e alguns pequenos unicórnios saíram voando em frente aos seus olhos, mas ignorou porque as janelas falsas eram mais importantes. Hoje em dia todo mundo vê unicórnios. Podemos lidar com as pequenas criaturas mais tarde, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Mas a janela precisava ser desmascarada.

Certo, era matemática simples. Três janelas. Uma delas a verdadeira. Duas falsas. _Quem_ foi que colocou aquelas janelas falsas ali? A do centro parecia decididamente a verdadeira. Mas Draco era esperto e não se deixaria enganar. Não tão fácil.

Ele riu novamente. Dobrando-se à procura do ar que falhava em seus pulmões. Curvando-se e erguendo-se até alcançar a parede da janela. Um filete de suor descia por sua testa, ele passou os dedos por ele, a aparência era mais viscosa, o mesmo gosto salubre e desagradável, a cor era como um rubi. Ele sentiu o mesmo líquido correndo e escorrendo de seu nariz, pequenas jóias cristalinas vermelhas.

Agora havia três janelas à sua frente. Aquilo lhe parecia hilário, havia três janelas minutos atrás. Ou seria há horas atrás? Não importava. Três cores, e agora ele só precisava saber em qual daqueles significados acreditar.

A janela do meio era azul em seus contornos e preenchida com o azul mais escuro e nítido que Draco vira em toda a sua vida. O marrom salpicava por ali e aqui, mas era mesmo o azul que decidia como as coisas aconteciam.

A janela da esquerda era roxa em todos os seus matizes, em todos os seus brilhos e combinações complementares. Ali estava uma obra de arte unicamente roxa e irônica.

A janela da direita era verde. Do mais viril ao mais esplêndido. Pequenas incrustações em vermelho podiam ser visíveis se você prestasse bastante atenção porque o contraste também era grande.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer e o loiro sentiu toda a coragem tomando o contato em suas veias. Sentiu seu sangue subindo e descendo. A pulsação do seu coração num tambor alto e forte. Ele gritaria e agiria, mostrando a vivacidade, suspirando em seu inconveniente e crucificante rito de elucidação.

Agora havia uma janela e de súbito Draco sentiu a revelação da verdadeira. Uma luz forte de um branco profundo quase o cegava, mas agora ele via todas as cores e todas essas cores faziam parte de uma só em forma e força. E havia pouca distinção e Draco não sabia como discernir.

Era difícil, ainda mais quando se está sobre um parapeito. E Draco se equilibrava sobre o parapeito e mirava as pessoas parecendo formigas. Mas as pessoas pareciam não vê-lo, aparentemente ele estava muito invisível ou pouco importante. Foi como se tivesse lançado sobre si um ótimo feitiço de ilusão, mas ele tinha certeza de que não o havia feito.

Ou havia? Na verdade ele não saberia precisar porque o vento açoitava seu rosto e alguns fios de cabelo cortavam seus olhos e novamente o sangue parecia jorrar por suas narinas. Aquele incomodo lhe deixava estarrecido com a vida, o tormento o deixando bobo.

Naquela altura a tentação lhe transbordava. Pular parecia um ato muito certo e ajustado. O chão parecia frio e próximo e ele sentia calor. Mas o gelo ainda estava consumindo as coisas com total velocidade. Nefasta era a idéia de estar tão afastado porque queria estar no centro de tudo. Queria ser o centro de tudo.

Sortilégios feitos por ele ainda o deixavam incólume, só não era sabido o quê.

Gina aparatou do outro lado da rua entre paredes muito juntas de prédios disformes prestes a uma mútua destruição. Não havia ninguém olhando, sorte a dela.

Passos apressados, o salto batendo no chão e ecoando como um mau presságio.

Ela estava com tanta pressa que nem se deu conta de que todos na rua olhavam para o alto do prédio que entrava. Estava com tanta pressa que nem olhou a janela que todos olhavam. A pressa a fez andar bem mais rápido até parar frente à porta do apartamento do loiro.

Um debate interno ocorria na mulher. Draco voltara a abandoná-la e pior, abandonar seu filho. Isso era demais para agüentar, ver uma criança olhando diretamente para o portão esperando a aparição do pai. Ele não viria, ela sabia disso, mas o pequeno Scorpius não, Gina teria que tratar a respeito.

Matar Draco? Espancá-lo até a morte? Torturar com ritos de crueldade? Idéias um tanto quanto tentadoras, tentadoras demais. Ele tinha que pagar porque _ninguém_ podia brincar com os sentimentos de _seu_ filho.

Destrancou a porta como se fosse senhora dali. O palácio de Draco. Ela riu baixinho de deboche.

Demorou seu olhar por todo o lugar vendo a bagunça que já se instalara. Ela desistiria de Draco, estava decidido.

Com um suspiro prolongado pensou em ir embora. Demorou alguns segundos para constatar que aquele não era seu suspiro, mas ela estava absorta demais no homem com metade do corpo para fora do quarto bem ali.

Resquícios de drogas, a aparição da desgraça, substância tão sub-reptícia quando se pode julgar. Gina estava escandalizada, estava tão enojada que sentiu um gosto muito amargo na boca. Seu estômago revirando com o poder dos ventos.

Gina tirou a varinha das vestes e lançou o feitiço do corpo preso em Draco, guiando o corpo para que caísse sem cuidado algum no chão duro e sujo. Estava tudo bem, por enquanto.

xXx

Uma mulher recostava seu corpo usando como apoio a parede. A tez estava franzida e ela a massageava como se sentisse dor na região, mas sua cabeça estava abaixada. O olhar estava perdido em seu emaranhado de ondas flamejantes. E a boca em formato de coração parecia se curvar para baixo.

O feitiço em Draco cessara. O efeito em Draco cessara. Ele estava limpo.

A escuridão distorcia e arrancava. A escuridão brilhava e oscilava. Degenerando, rasgando a alma. A luz que brilhava parecia tão distante que era impossível alcançá-la. Agora havia a clara certeza de que o que comandava no mundo era a treva. Gina sabia disso e agora Draco também. Ou Draco sempre soube.

A mulher viu que o homem deitado na cama já acordara. O sol já se fora há muito, mas Gina fez questão de ligar a luz. A respiração dele era calma e lenta, parecendo uma insistência viver.

Gina viu em sua mente o sono tranqüilo que Draco se entregara. Lembrou de uma criança, inocente e acalorada com as bochechas coradas e a boca entreaberta em sonhos. Lembrou de Scorpius e agradeceu por não ter levado consigo, como se já estivesse esperando por isso.

- Eu não entendo – ela disse no tom mais baixo que podia se permitir. – porque você ainda insiste em fazer isso.

- Gina, eu... – ele podia dar mil e uma razões, ou inventar algumas delas.

- Eu passei essas horas me perguntando uma coisa, talvez você possa me esclarecer. Você tem uma mulher que te ama, você tem um filho que tem verdadeira devoção por você, você tem conforto, tem carinho, você tem tudo o que um _homem_ pode querer, você tem até uma segunda chance para seguir em frente e é aí que eu me pergunto, Draco, por que você insiste em um erro?

Pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo os olhares se encontraram e Draco sentiu uma fagulha queimando fortemente a boca de seu estômago. Ele suspirou, querendo gritar a plenos pulmões e mostrar a sua perspectiva.

"Seu pai fez isso, você se lembra? Ele fez exatamente a mesma coisa, Draco. Ele persistiu em um erro e ele pagou por isso. Você está seguindo o caminho dele e vai acabar como ele. Você está errando de novo e não vê isso. Você vê? Eu nunca estive tão decepcionada em minha vida. Nunca estive tão decepcionada com você.

Algo ali se rompeu sem fazer barulho algum. Oprimiu o coração de Draco e comprimiu a mente de Gina. O ar dava voltas em torno dos corpos e o clima ficou gélido no estilo glacial. Uma tensão arrefecendo. Não havia explicações, o pior estava feito.

Gina recolheu seu casaco e deu às costas à Draco. Draco a viu atravessando a porta e se encolheu em seu casulo de cobertas, suando a dor que lhe penetrava. Mais uma vez perdido e imerso em sua escuridão degenerada.

Ele sabia, mas não acreditava, há um feitiço muito raro e único que poderia tirá-lo daquilo.


	4. Dobra em suas mãos numa canção de algas

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

Scorpius pegou o diário assim que os primeiros raios de sol o acordaram. Sentia a preguiça matinal se apoderar de seus músculos. Sentiu o calor confortável do casulo de cobertas que sua mãe arrumava sempre antes de adormecer.

Ele não comentava, mas lia no olhar de sua mãe uma tristeza desmedida. Claro que ela tentava esconder do garoto, como ele sempre o fazia nas vezes que pensava em seu pai, mas ele achava injusto o brilho dos olhos da mãe serem ofuscados daquela maneira.

A tristeza era diferente, tinha forma e gosto relacionado a quem a possuía, mas a causa era a mesma e isso trazia um frio e denso clima na mansão Malfoy. Frio este que nada ou pouco tinha a ver com o inverno.

Já havia lido boa parte do conteúdo. Na verdade, aquilo o ajudava a exercitar ainda mais sua capacidade para ler.

Seu pai era, até o contato com aquelas páginas, um mistério revelado pelos outros. Gina sempre comentava sobre o homem com amor pingando nas palavras, com compaixão em todos os atos que permitia que o filho soubesse. Ela fazia toda a questão de deixar claro para Scorpius o quanto Draco Malfoy era maravilhoso.

Os outros Weasleys não agiam da mesma maneira. Cada comentário era pintado de deboche e desprezo. Pequenos atos narrados como se Draco Malfoy fosse um demônio para assustar pequenos bruxos. Sua avó era diferente, mostrava respeito, e a tia Luna se mostrava muito complacente nesse assunto.

O garoto cresceu sem a certeza do que sentir. O pouco, e quase nulo, convívio com o pai aflorava uma dúvida permanente e pertinente em seu peito. Seu pai era o herói ou era o vilão? Para Scorpius, ele só queria que fosse _seu pai._

Os primos tinham a sorte de ver os pais como grandes caras e de realmente desfrutar de sua presença para um simples jogo de Quadribol onde um gol era a maior vitória para uma criança que ganhava o abraço e olhar de admiração do pai.

Ele queria isso, mas negava até para si mesmo. Fechava-se nas memórias que implantava em sua mente onde havia o turbilhão de sonhos, pensamentos e desejos. Ele queria o tempo todo que o enigmático Draco Malfoy fosse apenas o homem que viesse o acordar toda manhã com um sorriso, o sorriso que era muito parecido com o seu próprio sorriso.

Agora ele tinha o mistério muito bem resolvido em suas mãos, e isso bastava por enquanto para ele. Depois de tanto tempo num silêncio sussurrante, aquelas palavras era o maior consolo. Ele não estava no seu momento de ser exigente.

_Eu irei pressionar nosso amor e deixar que queime até te conquistar._

Fazer amor com Ginevra me dá uma sensação melhor do que o primeiro impulso em uma vassoura geralmente causa bem na boca do meu estômago. Estar com ela, estar dentro dela me dá a dimensão da complexidade da vida e eu entendo o amor. 

Eu nunca entendi o amor. Não, o amor é abstrato demais, confuso e em absoluto exagerado. Você faz coisas idiotas tento-o como desculpa e no fim, quando metade dos atos parecem desproporcionais você se culpa e blasfema para que as pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo ouçam.

O amor é um sentimento bondoso demais, eu ria disso, o amor é um sentimento único. Não fora ele que salvara o grande Harry Potter? Sim, sim, e fora ele quem me salvara quando minha mãe poupou sua vida por mim.

Estávamos ontem no bosque, aquele era seu lugar favorito e eu me divertia vendo o vento salpicar sua pele com manchas cor âmbar. O vento brincava com seus cabelos e ela se enfurecia pela bagunça que causava. O vento fazia seu vestido esvoaçar e ela tentava a todo custo manter a compostura feminina.

Ela maldizia e praguejava, mas eu tinha absoluta certeza de ver um brilho reforçar no fundo dos seus olhos com a forte sensação de estar viva, de sentir. Ela era vívida, demais, eu me sentia quase morte perto dela. Dentro de seu pequeno ser se manifesta algo que eu não sei como explicar e isso acaba me afetando positivamente.

Quando estou com ela, quando eu penso nela, em mim se aflora o que há de melhor. É como se ela fosse capaz de criar um novo Draco ou capaz de tirar o _verdadeiro_ Draco da jaula que eu mesmo aprisiono.

A força dela me dá vida e a vida dela me dá força. Uma verdadeira relação de mutualismo. É a coisa mais complexa que eu pude esperar viver, uma experiência que mescla a exaustão, o medo, a confusão e sentimentos bons escolhidos a reveria. Sentimentos escondidos de mim.

Recolhi seu corpo tão junto ao meu peito que eu tinha a certeza de vê-la estremecer com a força com que meu coração batia ou talvez ela achasse graça naquilo. Ela se aninhou com uma ave faria e eu afaguei seus cabelos com beijos cálidos. Um pequeno suspirou escapou de seus lábios antes que eu tivesse a coragem de dizer o que estava em minha garganta entalado como se ferisse minha pele.

"Ginevra, case-se comigo", eu soltei tão abruptamente que até eu me surpreendi. Seu rosto ficou confuso, eu fiquei mais confuso ainda. Havia um sorriso majestoso em seu rosto, mais os olhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos e ela começou a soluçar.

Santo Deus, aquilo foi bem assustador e eu me vi bem pálido em seus olhos. Já comecei a imaginar formas de fazer a cena não parecer tão humilhante para mim, mas o que ela respondeu abrandou meu coração que já virara um tambor.

Ela disse _aceito _com todas as letras e beijos subseqüentes.

xXx

Algo dentro do garoto havia se remexido e agora parava em seu peito fazendo com que os músculos tenham um descontrole.

Sua mãe não descera para tomar o café com ele, estava com terríveis dores de cabeça e permanecia na cama. Então, ele estava sozinho naquela grande mesa refletindo sobre as páginas que a cada dia lia.

Nunca, em toda sua vida repleta de dez anos de idade, se sentira tão adulto como agora. Scorpius sentia e sabia que era a chave de todo o segredo ou pelo menos a grande solução. Alvo nesse sentido era óbvio. Algumas coisas ainda estavam faltando naquele quebra cabeça.

Os dias em Hogwarts, pelo que seu pai escreveu e ele leu, eram chatos, a não ser que você tenha uma matéria favorita ou que o professor puxe seu saco. Nas páginas _daqueles tempos_ o garoto percebeu que seu pai tinha uma personalidade com as pessoas de fora e outra com as que reservava algum carinho. Então, não era tão mau assim. Ele era realmente um pedante quando se tratava de Harry, tio Ron e tia Mione.

Scorpius se sentiu um pouco desanimado com as descrições de alguns atos, pensou que todos estavam certos quando se sentiam tão mau ao se referir ao terrível Draco Malfoy, mas desde sempre as descrições que fazia de Ginevra Weasley acalmavam uma pequena fúria que rugia no interior do garoto.

Ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, essa é a maior verdade. Será que Gina tinha a idéia disso? Do amor imensurável que Draco sentia, da devoção absoluta, do quanto ela mudara a vida dele?

Scorpius era só uma criança, mas ele já entendia alguns fatos importantes ali, coisas que ajudaram a formar o seu futuro, mesmo que com algumas lacunas que ele esperava ser resolvido mais para frente.

Draco, seu pai, era no mínimo interessante. Era mimado e imaturo, quem poderia culpá-lo. Viveu sob o reflexo do pai, não só na aparência como também em atos. Obrigado a suportar as Artes das Trevas, quase se convenceu de amá-las também. Era excepcional, inteligente e um ótimo jogador de Quadribol, mas sua posição favorita era como artilheiro, só se tornou apanhador para irritar Harry Potter.

Ah! Seu doce favorito são Tabletes de Nugá, pouca gente sabe disso.

O loirinho se sentia revigorado e confiante por saber que seu pai não era _tão_ terrível assim e constatando isso pela décima vez naquela manhã deu uma mordida no seu bolinho caseiro.

xXx

Ginevra dorme como uma criança exausta depois de um dia repleto de brincadeiras; na verdade é assim que eu a vejo muitas das vezes: uma criança. Ela se enfureceria novamente se me visse a chamando assim, mas eu não me importo com seu acesso de raiva tão duradouro quanto um suspiro.

Os olhos canela dela se tornam grandes e brilhantes com a curiosidade e suas frases mais comuns quando estou escrevendo são tentando me convencer a dizer o que tanto escrevo, ela até brinca dizendo que daqui a pouco eu vou trabalhar para o Profeta Diário, por Merlin! Inconcebível.

Quando paro para pensar nos últimos acontecimentos eu sinto como se minha vida tivesse dado uma meia volta, está de cabeça para baixo. Antes eu sequer pensava em um real motivo para viver, minha existência e insistência na vida bastava. Agora que vejo Gina dormindo tão tranqüila me sinto angustiado com a pequena distância que nossos corpos se encontram.

Eu revejo diante dos meus olhos nossas lutas e pequenas vitórias concretizadas com seu corpo pequeno emoldurado naquele vestido branco feito sob medida. Seus passos coreografados rumo ao altar ao meu encontro e a forma de seus olhos complementando o sorriso mesmo com pequenas gotas de felicidade brotando dos cantinhos.

Nunca me senti tão feliz quanto naquele dia quando Ginevra disse 'aceito' e nosso destino foi traçado para o mais próximo do 'para sempre' que eu poderia imaginar ser possível.

Agora a _Senhora_ Malfoy está entregue ao mundo dos sonhos e eu estou acordado tomado pela profundidade do que o real me toma. Ginevra é só minha e nada pode mudar isso. Ginevra é minha e nada vai mudar isso. 

Agora é hora de dormir, toda a vitalidade dessa mulher suga as energias que acumulei por anos.

xXx

As costas estavam escoradas no tronco daquela vasta árvore. A copa era enorme e capaz de uma sombra de mais de três metros de raio de alcance. Se havia uma árvore que Scorpius preferia era essa e todos naquela casa sabiam disso.

A árvore tinha um oco caprichosamente esculpido pela coruja do garoto para que ela sempre pudesse acompanhá-lo. _Jenks, _a pequena Suindara com olhos cor âmbar e penas que iam do castanho ao branco muito puro, piava e aproveitava sua presa enquanto o garoto olhava para o céu, abraçado ao diário que um dia pertenceu ao pai.

Jenks degustava um delicioso rato silvestre que havia trazido para casa de noite. A coruja mostrou seu grande feito para o dono com a plumagem eriçada e a pose pomposa que costuma fazer quando é tomada pelo orgulho.

- Ele era um homem diferente. – a voz do garoto soou baixa.

A coruja terminou sua refeição e limpou o próprio bico na casca da árvore. Suas asas bateram num vôo baixo, ela planou até pousar sobre o ombro direito do dono. A asa esquerda se estendeu por trás da cabeça do garoto e com um piadinho exclamativo ela roçou seu bico por algumas mexes do cabelo do garoto.

Scorpius suspirou e entendeu aquilo com um abraço e os pequenos cuidados que Jenks costumava lhe destinar. Ela fazia isso desde o primeiro momento quando era apenas um filhotinho e se engalfinhava pelas vestes do garoto passando a cabeça no peito do loirinho. Isso já fazia seis anos, quando Scorpius viu pousado em sua cama uma manchinha com a respiração oscilante.

Presente em seu aniversário de seis anos. Ele, desde então, sempre refletia que se havia uma melhor amiga no mundo esta era sua suindara Jenks. Ela piou novamente e Scorpius se viu magnetizado pelos olhos da coruja com suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas.

- Quando mamãe disse que estava me esperando ele ficou atônito, eu li isso e fiquei preocupado porque uma palavra como _atônico_ não poderia significar boa coisa. E aí eu entendi, - o garoto continuou para sua coruja como se ela realmente o entendesse – ele só ficou sem saber o que dizer porque a notícia era inesperada. Mamãe também se preocupou, ele disse, mas ele estava tão feliz quanto nunca esteve. Ele me amou desde o começo, Jenks, desde que eu era só uma notícia. – as penas da coruja tremeram um pouco, o garoto parecia saber exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu também não entendo porque ele nos deixou, mas ele ficou todo o tempo do lado da mamãe enquanto eu estava na barriga dela, ele deitava sobre ela e me escutava chutar, até cantava pra mim. Ele me viu crescendo e me ensinou a andar, sabia? É verdade

"A descrição do meu parto foi nojenta, eu não entendi um monte das palavras, mas eu duvido que seja bonito. Papai disse que foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que ele já viu, mas eu duvido muito, sabia? Mas ele estava lá e nem desmaiou quando mamãe começou a sangrar e a gritar. Ele disse que ela gritou muito, eu imagino.

Havia na mente do garoto uma poção de cenas gritando por atenção. Ele era capaz de ler cada linha dos dizeres do pai e rever o momento como se estivesse mesmo presente e aquilo se misturava às cenas que haviam contado para ele, as que tinha presenciado de verdade e todas as outras que tinham sido inventadas para preencher o vazio de anos.

O garoto passava os dedos distraidamente pelo cocuruto da cabeça de Jenks, eriçando sua plumagem e deixando a pequena criatura desmazelada. O olhar repreendedor do orgulhoso animal passou despercebido, ela foi mais longe e bicou o lóbulo da orelha de Scorpius e enfiou a cabeça debaixo da asa para arrumá-las.

-Acho que é hora de ver mamãe, Jenkie, você vem?

Com um impulso ele estava de pé e um impulso ainda mais forte fez o corpo de Jenks sair pelo ar. Ele ficou algum momento vendo a envergadura de Jenks tomar o baixo céu e parar diante da janela da mãe. Ele podia jurar ler no olhar da coruja algo como "_e aí, você não vem, molenga?" _e exclamou baixinho o quando aquela coruja era metida e exibicionista, não perdendo a chance de mostrar como o bater de suas asas era incrível e muito silencioso, fora a graça de cada bater de suas asas.

xXx

Algumas batidas fizeram Gina sobressaltar na cama. Não porque eram fortes como as marteladas em sua cabeça, mas porque ela não as esperava.

Limpou as possíveis manchas que as lágrimas tinham deixado em suas bochechas e deu um forte suspiro espantando os péssimos sentimentos de seu rosto. Vestiu o robe por cima da camisola e atendeu a porta. Um garoto loiro perscrutou-a fixamente.

- Estamos aqui para uma visita. – ele disse solenemente entrando pelo quarto.

Gina ficou parada olhando a porta. Ela estava confusa, por que seu filho disse _estamos_ se só havia ele? Deu os ombros e fechou a porta atrás de si e então viu o garoto abrindo a janela para dar passagem à pequena coruja que sempre o acompanhava.

- Jenks, é claro, que honra sua visita. – sentou-se na cama e fitou a coruja dar uma porção de acrobacias no ar e pousar em seu colo, mirando-a curiosa.

Scorpius se sentou ao lado da mãe e revirou os olhos para as peripécias da criatura, suspirando com a amostragem de Jenks. Então ele seguiu as mãos da mãe, que acariciavam o bico da suindara, pelos braços brancos e revestidos com uma seda verde esmeralda até os ombros encurvados para frente, mas deparou-se com o rosto.

A boca encurvada para baixo e os olhos e nariz avermelhados. Ela estava chorando, o garoto constatou, sentindo uma fisgada bem na boca do estômago. Odiava quando isso acontecia e a mãe, sabendo disso, evitava que o filho presenciasse algo como aquilo.

- Ela é uma exibida! – ele sibilou carinhosamente.

- Só um pouquinho. – Gina retrucou.

A coruja olhou de um para o outro uma três vezes, o âmbar parecia tentar absorver tudo a volta. Possivelmente ela sorveu o tédio e resolveu voar janela à fora em busca de caça, diversão e quem sabe, outras corujas para brincar.

- Não sei como Jenks ficou tão mimada. – o garoto suspirou com o desabafo como se reclamasse de um filho.

- Nem eu. – Gina disso ironicamente, fitando o garoto ao seu lado e então o caderno preto lhe chamou a atenção. – Tem lido bastante, Scorp?

- Uhum, - ele confirmou – é uma perspectiva diferente de todos os fatos que vocês sempre me disseram. – ele não sabia direito o que é uma _perspectiva_, mas achou que cairia bem naquela frase.

- Claro, acho que tem que conhecer todos os lados. – ela disse ajudando o garoto. – Você sempre soube o que eu tinha a dizer ou seus tios ou seus avôs e até pessoas de fora, mas nunca soube o que o seu pai tinha a dizer.

- É, acho que é isso.

- O que soube por último?

Por um milésimo de segundo Scorpius perguntou-se se devia falar sobre o conteúdo do diário. Deixar explícito os pensamentos do pai, mesmo que a possibilidade de ela saber fosse grande. A dúvida pairou no ar e logo foi dissipada.

- Papai descrevia a sensação de me ver andando e algumas páginas atrás – ele passou as páginas do caderninho nas mãos ao acaso – ele disse muito sobre a emoção da primeira palavra que eu disse.

- Ah, claro! – ela sorriu com ar triste no rosto. – Você disse _tatai_, ele ficou algum tempo repetindo essa palavra pra que você aprendesse.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha trapaceado! – ele olhou para a mãe e os dois começaram a rir.

xXx

Tenho que ser claro e rápido, tenho que deixar essas últimas páginas como uma parte de toda a significação do futuro.

Aqui em todas essas palavras, sejam elas boas ou ruins, está presente parte de mim como um todo. Nessas palavras sente-se o que eu sinto. Vê-se o que eu vejo. Pensa como eu penso. Aqui está todo o eu com mais sinceridade e profundidade que qualquer um pode julgar. 

Este sou eu, Draco _Malfoy_, para você, Scopius _Malfoy_.

_Ninguém te conhece do jeito que você se conhece._

* * *

**N.A.: **O que está sublinhado é o diário, só pra deixar claro.

Muito obrigada a quem está lendo, mucho me gusta.** 3**


	5. Palavras ao vento

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

"Papai,

Mamãe não sabe que eu estou escrevendo, será que poderia guardar segredo? Espero que sim, porque talvez eu me metesse em encrencas e eu não gosto de castigos.

Espero que você entenda a minha letra, ela não é a mais bonita, mas eu venho treinando. Espero que eu esteja escrevendo tudo certo também, porque seria embaraçoso se uma dessas palavras estivessem erradas. Eu pedi a mamãe uma pena de revisão ortográfica, mas ela disse que a melhor maneira de aprender é errando, eu não gosto de errar.

Mamãe disse que as pessoas mais brilhantes, como Alvo Dumbleodore, erraram muito na vida, mas erros podem machucar, não é?

Jenks, a minha coruja, sempre se machuca quando erra uma manobra no meio do vôo. Ela é meio exibida e suas artimanhas no céu sempre custam a ela algumas penas e a mim semanas e semanas de cuidado intensivo.

Você vai conhecer Jenks, ela provavelmente vai fazer uma gracinha para você, porque ela gosta de nos impressionar. Ela é realmente muito esperta.

Que difícil, algumas palavras são grandes demais e eu me confundo, desculpe as minhas rasuras. Rasuras são erros, não é? (_Droga)._ Desculpe o palavrão, não conte a mamãe que tio Jorge me ensinou a dizer _droga. __(Droga)_ AHH... É melhor começar outro parágrafo.

Eu nunca escrevi uma carta de verdade, sabe? Na verdade, acho embaraçoso escrever cartas, mamãe disse que é porque eu sou fechado. Mas eu tenho buracos como a boca e nariz, como posso ser fechado? Eu estaria morto, não é? Bem, é assim que eu penso. Eu nunca escrevi carta porque não tinha porque escrever, mas você não está aqui e então eu tive essa idéia.

Foi genial, eu acho. Você pode estar lendo, mas se não quisesse ler era só jogar fora depois de dar um biscoito a Jenks. Você pode dar um biscoito a Jenks antes de mandá-la embora novamente? Ela sempre pede algo do tipo com os olhos. Acho que corujas são muito metidas e mandonas. Jenks é.

Mamãe disse que às vezes temos coisas dentro de nós que não querem sair. Ela fala isso principalmente quando me vê triste. Eu não gosto de ficar triste perto dela, mas é o que acontece. Ela simplesmente percebe mesmo que eu esconda isso, sua mamãe também era assim? É meio assustador, não é mesmo?

Pois então, mamãe me viu chorando. Sim, eu choro, eu não tenho mais tanta vergonha de chorar porque vovó disse _"Querido, quando você sente as lágrimas surgindo é porque precisa que elas se vão, não as prenda ou será pior"_, e aí eu pensei que nada pode ser pior do que chorar. Eu acho que a palavra certa para o momento de chorar é _angustia_. Não tenho certeza.

E então eu chorei, porque eu estava pensando em você. Eu estava pensando no que eu li, e sim, eu terminei de ler seu diário e ele está guardado, só Jenks sabe onde guardei. Eu li tudinho e eu quis chorar. As lágrimas foram simplesmente brotando e mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não saberia como impedi-las de sair.

_(Papai, eu acho que amo você.)_

_(Papai, como se sabe o que é o amor?)_

Eu não sei bem como falar de sentimentos porque eles são coisas de gente grande. É o que os adultos dizem. Eu não sei o que é amor, mas dizem que é importante, então eu suponho que sinta amor, porque mamãe disse que eu sou importante. Vovó também disse. Até tio Ron disse. Eu acho que eu amo todos eles. Acho porque eu gosto de estar com eles, gosto de pensar neles e eu até mandaria uma carta para eles.

Eu estou te mandando uma carta para perguntar por que não vem me visitar. Eu queria perguntar a mamãe, mas sempre que eu falo de você ela faz cara de quem está prestes a chorar e isso me assusta um pouquinho. É _angustiante_, não é? As mulheres são muito temperamentais. Eu não sei muito bem o que é uma pessoa _temperamental_ porque só ouvi tio Ron usar essa palavra quando se tratava de tia Mione, mas tudo bem, acho que se encaixa.

É chato não saber o que todas as palavras significam, quantas palavras há no mundo? Acho que são tantas, o dicionário é um livro bem grosso. Eu só o consulto algumas vezes quando mamãe não está por perto para me responder o significado das coisas.

Pensando bem, uma coisa legal é que mamãe sempre está perto, sabe? Sempre disponível para me explicar as coisas que eu não consigo entender sozinho. Sempre me perguntei porque você não podia estar comigo para explicar as coisas também, mas daí mamãe diz que você gostaria de estar, mas não pôde.

Eu realmente queria que pudesse.

Eu acho que gostaria de muitas coisas, mas dizem que a gente não pode ter tudo o que quer. Eu fico feliz com o que tenho então, mas eu confesso que senti a sua falta, eu ainda sinto.

Eu ainda quero chorar, papai, porque você não está aqui. Parece que falta um pedaço de mim e parece que esse pedaço deixou um machucado porque dói.

Queria que você soubesse que tipo de garoto eu sou assim como agora eu sei que tipo de homem você é. Eu não preciso mais te fantasiar e por um momento isso me pareceu divertido, mas agora...

Você tinha preenchido o espaço vazio que te pertencia e agora ele foi deixado vazio novamente. Que coisa, eu estou tentando não chorar e também estou tentando ser forte para que mamãe veja essa força em mim.

Espero que esteja se cuidando. Espero que a carta não tenha ficado grande também.

_Scorpius."_


	6. Pequenos Segredos em Cambaleio

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

_E agora eles são nossas casas._

Havia algo de muito melancólico em ficar deitado meio às cobertas fofas quando sua mente martelava dura e incansavelmente. Havia coisas que não se podia deixar apagar da memória.

Ele estava ali, preso ao pedaço de pergaminho. Um dos grandes fragmentos de seu filho. Destroçado por ele mesmo. Precisava daquilo como precisava do ar. Merecia aquilo ou deveria se martirizar um pouquinho? Mais um pouquinho.

A dor, o pesar, dançando em sua frente como dançarinos de sombras belos e negros com formas distorcidas e marcas da luz bruxuleante formando um ritmo que embalava o mundo e a solidão. Não parecia ser fixo e tudo estava bailando no ar refletindo algo que palavras seriam incapazes de pronunciar.

Silêncio, o que reinava era a música do silêncio que Draco parecia tão bem cantar. Ele estava imerso em si mesmo, exultante com o nada que possuía e com o tudo que jogara fora.

Ele pensava, mais uma vez, que é muito fácil perder as coisas que amou um dia. Ele era fraco e não sabia como lutar por elas e então quando se esvaía. A sensação era de desmembramento.

Sua pele ardia e a ele parecia brilhar como escamas de criaturas fantásticas marinhas, era uma ilusão, mas aquilo lhe prendia a atenção e o fazia pensar, mas tudo que ele fazia era pensar. O brilho aos poucos tomava a noite e dava lugar mais uma vez às sombras, eles estavam brincando de trocar de lugar.

Cansado, o loiro fechou os olhos com força, como se estivesse se obrigando a dormir e deixar tudo para trás, esquecer mais uma vez em seu torpor.

Draco se sentia fraco e sem força. Sentia falta do calor que lhe proporcionava conforto. Sentia falta de cuidados que um dia dispensou. Sentia falta das drogas que o faziam seguir num caminho sem ressentimento. Mas, sobretudo, ele sentia falta da família que deixou para trás.

Tremia, inconsolavelmente, suando e sentindo frio. Já lera sobre o assunto. Era um viciado e seu organismo estava pedindo por mais uma dose. Ele resistiria. Ele resistiria? Tinha que resistir!

Apertou mais uma vez a carta do filho, aquilo lhe daria forças de alguma forma. Amassou sem cuidado, sem ver, estava batendo o queixo e soando mais e mais. A terrível sensação da abstinência consumindo parte do nexo que ainda possuía.

Mordeu o lábio tão forte, sem notar que o ferira. Mordeu tão forte que algo em sua alma repuxava. Mordeu como se aquilo fosse uma passagem para anos atrás onde tudo de angustiante repassava diante de seus olhos como um filme de terror, arrepiando seus cabelos e o obrigando a se encolher.

Quando amanheceu o sol o acordou, o céu estava claro e havia um brilho platinado vindo dali, à direita. Difusamente, diluindo o resto da noite, ou apenas o que restara dela. Muito difícil saber. No fim, nota-se, não era dia, havia apenas o chacoalhar matinal cotidiano.

Um garoto, pequeno, magro, e taciturno estava à beira de um buraco. Prestes a se jogar. Draco, de ímpeto, correu ao socorro. Foi quando notou que estava forte e longe de sua cama. Forte até que ponto? Ele ainda poderia salvar o garoto? Não havia tempo para dimensionar suas ações, ele só sabia o que fazer, ao menos tentar de fato.

Correu, correu tanto que seus pulmões pareciam reclamar. Correu tanto, mas era em vão porque nada havia mudado. Ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar e o garoto hipnotizado pelo buraco. O que aquilo queria dizer?

Draco parou derrotado_. Sempre_ derrotado, ele pensou. Não lutava por nada, por que lutaria pelo desconhecido? Ele apenas sentiu em alguma parte de si, como um estalo de entendimento, que salvando aquele garotinho parte dos seus problemas estariam resolvidos.

Tateou os bolsos como forma de pensar, uma mania adquirida. Havia um volume, um papel surrado e fétido. Pegou-o, abriu com cautela esperando que aquilo explodisse em suas mãos. Ele reconheceu a caligrafia reclinada do filho com suas rasuras e indagações tão maduramente infantis. Sentiu orgulho e novamente uma onda de força que percorria seu corpo, incitando suas pernas a continuar.

Havia um longo caminho a seguir, Draco estava determinado àquilo sem bem saber o motivo. Era uma sensação engraçada, essa que sentia, tão engraçada que o homem riu histericamente, rumo ao salvamento de almas e corações. Sentia-se leve, poderia ele voar sem sua vassoura?

Se ao menos estivesse com sua varinha poderia convocá-la. Maldita a hora em que resolveu abandonar quase por completo a magia, não se sentia digno daquilo. Só queria, naquele momento, voar e voar pelos céus como um pássaro que havia nascido para aquilo. Como uma coruja, sentindo o vento brincar com suas penas e as bolsas de ar o impulsionar sempre para frente, sempre.

O menininho parado o esperava, seus cabelos estavam engordurados, ensebados, dando um brilho estranho ao loiro claríssimo. Ele só olhava para baixo, para o buraco, algo prendia sua atenção ali.

Draco estava perto, mais alguns passos. Ele estava curioso, o que estaria acontecendo? O menino pularia... O menino... Scor... Não podia ser, não podia.

Reconhecimento, medo, dor, sempre a dor que o alcançava mesmo nos momentos mais felizes ou no ar da tranqüilidade. Excruciante vê-lo tão decrépito. Ele julgou não agüentar ver aquilo e então se sentiu mais distante, como se houvesse recuado metros e metros do garoto. Não podia ser Scorpius!

Distante demais, ele julgou, tomando por inútil os passos rápidos que insistia em dar. Não ligava mais para seus pulmões que suplicavam por ar; não ligava mais para seus pés que ardiam aos tropeços ou suas pernas que clamavam por um pouco de descanso. Não ligava para as correntes de ar, mescladas à chuva, que açoitavam seu rosto o fazendo sangrar.

Sentiu o gosto do sangue, era salgado e viciante, como suas drogas.

Ele precisava salvar seu filho, do que exatamente ele não sabia, mas precisava salvá-lo do buraco que guardava algo.

Tocou novamente a carta, apertou com força contra a palma de sua mão e a distância começou a se tornar menor imediatamente, rápido demais para o controle de Draco.

Os corpos se chocaram, arderam ao contato como brasas recém colhidas em um incêndio. As vestes, gastas, maltrapilhas e fedorentas se tornaram pó. Fuligem pintando os corpos nus e alvos.

Homem e garoto caíram no buraco, as mãos se tocaram desejando qualquer contato para que ambos soubessem da presença do outro, mesmo no escuro inebriante. As mãos apertavam, entrelaçavam dando sinal ao desconhecido que eram um só.

Um baque surdo os fez cair no chão. Estava escorregadia e Draco se sentia molhado, sujo, impregnado de vestígios. Um clarão cortou o céu ali. Ele estava em uma das salas de sua casa. Umas das vastas salas de reuniões.

O buraco, misteriosamente, o levara até lá. Como a chave de um portal, talvez. Havia algo estranho, muito estranho, ele era capaz de sentir o ar ao seu redor ficar gélido, mas não sentia frio.

Estava molhado e os pêlos eriçados, mas queimava como se estivesse com febre. Sentiu sua mão pegajosa e a do garoto também.

_O garoto, _disse em voz alta. Nenhum som emitido. _Scorpius._ Silêncio. Pânico, foi o que ele sentiu. O terror andando em suas veias como senhora de terras, desbravando seus lados mais temerosos e menos conhecidos.

As velas da sala foram pouco à pouco sendo acendidas. Claridade e mais um clarão lá fora. Draco se sentia encharcado, de qualquer forma. Gritou por ajuda, gritou por Gina e gritou por Scorpius, mas ninguém o ouvia, nem mesmo o filho que estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

_Por Merlin, _ele se percebeu nu,_ a carta do loirinho havia sumido._

Pessoas entraram na sala. Todas vestiam negro da cabeça aos pés, todas encapuzadas e silenciosas, como se nenhum ruído escapasse de seus passos. Havia o eco de cada coração e Draco se assustou por perceber isso e por sentir a força e intensidade daqueles órgãos vitais.

Ele tentou gritar novamente, ninguém parecia ouvir. Olhou ao redor, ninguém parecia notá-lo. Nem mesmo o garoto. Ele olhou o garoto, o sacudiu e se sentiu sacudido, o puxou e se sentiu puxado, o apertou e se sentiu apertado.

A luz brilhava mais forte, tudo estava visível. Mais um clarão cortou o céu. Ele fitou o garoto, olhou-o com atenção. Parecia-se muito com ele, muito mesmo. O mesmo porte, a mesma cor de cabelo, os mesmos traços, era seu filho. Tinha que ser!

Scorpius o olhou, finalmente, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta da presença do pai. O olhar com desdém, com nojo, com superioridade e desgosto feriu a pureza que Draco adquiriu por dentro, ele se sentiu nada, se sentiu a escória que o mundo ainda se resguardava.

Ajoelhou-se e mirou os orbes do garoto tão profundamente, tentando entender de onde vinha toda aquela raiva, aquela ira acumulada. Olhos acinzentados corresponderam àquele contato visual e Draco se viu ali. Não viu o filho, mas sim a si mesmo. Era como um reflexo, era como se pai e filho fossem a mesma pessoa.

Pegou as mãos do garoto, analisando-as. Terra, unhas encardidas. Olhou as próprias mãos e soube que, estranhamente, quem cavara o buraco pelo qual atravessaram estava à sua frente. Pior do que isso, olhando as próprias mãos, soube que ele cavara o buraco.

Não era Scorpius, o tempo todo, era ele. Ele, como anos atrás, trazendo àquele momento, àquele pensamento, àquela memória. Memória? Sim, ele já esteve naquele lugar muito antes, sabia o que iria acontecer, mas não sabia se suportaria novamente. Seria o mesmo livro sendo escrito com as palavras tão literais? Ele precisava de salvação.

_Observando as minhas cicatrizes._

Lucius entrou na sala com impetuosidade empertigando em sua postura rígida, acentuando o fato de estar no comando daquela reunião. Todos o fitavam seriamente, todos, sem exceção; ele parecia muito satisfeito por ter toda a atenção unicamente para si.

Uma música nauseante começou. Acordes harmoniosos de uma forma capaz de socar seus sentimentos mais controlados à superfície de seu ser, exteriorizando coisas que você preferia não demonstrar. Uma tortura que lhe aflige começou ali, levando por condução algo tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo quase ensurdecedor.

Era para ser calmo, mas o clima instalado ali levaria o homem mais são à loucura em questão de segundos; era exigido um autocontrole, então Draco vira todo o começo, milésimos de segundos que havia perdido antes, resgatando em sua mente exausta.

Draco vira seu pai, Lucius Malfoy no centro de um círculo formado por seus antigos amigos, agora fieis seguidores; um círculo de doze pessoas com a postura ereta, parados como se esperassem que um deus promovesse um milagre diante de si, provando uma beatitude indigna demais.

Não havia vozes, mas havia falas. Não era necessário som algum proferido de bocas vorazes para que Draco soubesse o que estava por vir, _aquele_ livro ele já _tinha _lido e até escrevera parte da história a ser contada.

Com um aperto na mão, o loirinho que o acompanhava todo o tempo mostrou-lhe que estava ali como se adivinhasse que em sua ira, o mais velho esqueceria-se de tudo à sua volta, era de se esperar, afinal.

Narcisa entrou rigidamente, com o nariz em pé e os sapatos de salto ecoando como um martelo, dando o mesmo ritmo àquela música estranha. Em seus braços pendia um embrulho atrapalhado, ela o carregava com uma mescla de admiração e medo, como se respeitasse aquele pedaço diante toda a sua vida.

Todos, nesse momento, levantaram os olhares para ela, estranhamente aquilo pareceu constrangê-la. Ela se encolheu e parou diante do marido, suplicando algo com o olhar, esperando que aquilo passasse despercebido pelos outros.

Olharam-se por um tempo e então cada um seguiu para uma das laterais do círculo; os companheiros deram um passo ao lado para abrir espaço para eles. Havia uma harmonia em cada passo ali, uma coreografia ensaiada e um sincronismo dava prosseguimento.

Com um movimento de varinha a porta se abriu. Mais uma vez, nenhuma voz fez-se ouvir ali. Outro vulto encapuzado entrava, este se debatia de forma exagerada, de forma perversa, quase animalesca. Cordas invisíveis mantinham-no preso e o arrastavam para ocupar o centro de tudo, tomando a atenção até mesmo de Lucius.

O ódio ia queimando as entranhas de Draco. Ele queria correr e impedir o que era inevitável, mas outro aperto o conteve.

Todos riram, um riso malévolo e desprendido. Mesmo sem o barulho Draco pode sentir as vibrações no ar causando-lhe espanto e novamente o nojo que debatia piamente com seu ódio.

O vulto parou, se por encanto ou desistência não se sabe, mas parou. Lucios, que conduzia aquela cerimônia, deu um passo à frente, talvez dois passos. Ergueu sua varinha em direção ao desconhecido causando tensão em todos. As vestes do outro caíram, simplesmente.

Uma criatura nua e muito branca se destacou. Ela parecia ainda menor estando toda encolhida numa tentativa infantil de tampar seu sexo. Ela não gritava mais, não tentava mais se soltar, mas chorava compulsivamente de modo que seu peito arfava com esforço.

O rosto manchado era tampado ou exposto ocasionalmente pelos movimentos dramáticos que todo o corpo fazia, assim, as madeixas rubro-alaranjadas ondulavam sem cuidado, causando um ruído desgrenhado.

_Gina,_ um sussurro desesperado que lhe escapava aos lábios, sem sucesso. Ele queria agir, mas não saberia o que fazer e se frustraria por não alcançar sucesso.

O que estava por vir era ainda pior, maligno, perverso, uma tortura que lhe afligia.

Lucius foi o primeiro, seguido por outros sete homens. Todos, cada um em sua vez, tomaram Gina de sobressalto sem vacilar o sorriso irônico de prazer que estampavam no rosto. Fizeram de Gina sua sem muito cuidado, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma delicadeza desrespeitosa. Expuseram sua intimidade, de forma sem precedentes; de forma suja, sem escrúpulo algum.

Um compelia ao outro de seus atos, e os clamores da garota só traziam mais satisfação àquele ritual iníquo. A maledicência estava estampada no rosto daqueles homens que promoviam a perdição de qualquer pureza que Gina julgava ainda ser capaz de ter. Não havia misericórdia nem transgressão, apenas a maldade e por fim, o dever comprido.

Draco não sabia o porquê de assistir aquilo, não sabia o que lhe traria, como iria ajudar se ele agora se sentia ainda pior por ter deixado aquilo tudo acontecer diante de seu nariz, ele não pôde fazer nada para evitar e agora podia ainda menos.

Os malditos seguidores de Lucios voltaram aos seus lugares deixando a pobre garota deitada com o coração e alma quebrantada; com ferimentos muito mais profundos do que aqueles que lhe causaram sangramentos. Vergões e roxos, lágrimas e incredulidade, ela estava em choque e se encolheu mais ainda em uma posição fetal. Ninguém pareceu mais notá-la quando ela foi arrastada para um canto.

O círculo voltou a se fechar, as quatro mulheres que não participavam daquela barbárie deram três passos à frente criando um círculo menor, os homens se recompuseram e também diminuíram a distância entre si.

Havia ali duas rodas de união para dar seguimento àquela reunião asfixiante demais para durar muito mais tempo. As mulheres não transpareciam, na verdade eram quase a estampa perfeita de condescendência, mas não se sentiram bem vendo àquela cena.

Narcisa se adiantou, prostrando-se no centro dos dois círculos, ainda segurando o embrulho. Seu lugar foi ocupado quando as mulheres se aproximaram mais dois passos à frente.

Uma luz forte veio da janela, tão forte e branca que poderia cegar por alguns milésimos de segundos retinas muito despreparadas. Um tremor se fez sentir em todo o aposente e o susto tomou a feição de todos ali presentes.

A mulher de Malfoy viu aquilo como uma deixa, um presságio e ergueu o objeto acima de sua cabeça, transformando-o como objeto de adoração. Os homens e mulheres ali abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito e se viu, com muito custo, que se tratava de uma criança. As pessoas ali tentavam roubar a inocência e a pureza, fendendo tudo de bom naquele pequeno ser até que perecesse.

Draco entrou estrondosamente, e aquele que assistia a tudo de forma pacífica teve um sobressalto. Ele se viu proferindo a desordem e blasfemando feitiços que faziam as pessoas caírem; ele se viu fazendo jorros de luz verde saírem da ponta de sua varinha e sacudindo pessoas que jaziam sem vida.

Dois ou três tentaram ser espertos, mas ele matou mais um sem qualquer tipo de piedade. Sobraram dois e Draco viu que o melhor ficara para o final. Aquilo poderia lhe dar algum prazer, porque suas veias ardiam assim como sua mente.

Havia três de si ali. O passado ingênuo, o presente tresloucado e futuro deturpado. Era o momento de rever e decidir o que ia ser, era apenas um filme passando novamente, de forma que causasse reflexão.

A loira agarrou-se ao pequeno Scorpius como se aquilo pudesse salvar sua vida. Seus olhos percorreram a sala e se deparou com a morte ali, todos petrificados e sem vida, com os olhos abertos; se demorou mais na ruiva, que estava quieta, imaginando se a vitalidade havia a deixado.

_Largue meu filho, _ele ordenou. Ela se recusou a fazê-lo, sabendo que depois disso teria que enfrentar a fúria de Draco. Narcisa olhou para o garotinho em seu colo, com as íris tão claras e brilhantes, assustadas e curiosas, por dentro sentiu um carinho e instinto de proteção a consumindo.

Com _Imperius_ Narcisa obedeceu ao filho deixando o neto de forma desajeitada em um sofá, arrumado entre almofadas, como um ninho. Voltando à força para junto do marido.

Nesse meio tempo Lucius nada disse ou fez. Estava parado, estático, com os olhos injetados de medo. Ele temia seu filho naquele momento._ Aceitou a morte de bom grado_ o que fez com que Draco vacilasse por alguns instantes. Dessa forma olhou para Gina acuada e sentiu a raiva lhe transbordar.

Narcisa correu para Lucius. Um feitiço, duas mortes. Uma luz intensa verde e esquecimento, Draco estava atordoado deitado ao chão quase inconsciente, com as costas doendo e a cabeça sangrando.

Ele abriu os olhos e se viu só. Viu as janelas sem vedação que traziam claridade. Viu uma coberta ao seu lado. E, sobretudo, ele viu que tudo aquilo fazia parte de um delírio, de sua imaginação pregando uma peça e então sentiu dor.

Uma dor que ele já conhecia, que ele mesmo causara. Ele acordou de seu sonho, de seus pensamentos inóspitos, remoendo aquilo que parecia lhe fazer agir.

Era hora de decidir qual Draco ele seria de agora em diante.

* * *

**N.A.: **Quero agradecer imensamente à quem está seguindo essa fic, mesmo. E também quero agradecer aos comentários, fiquei muito feliz com as novas leitoras, me animou bastante e foi assim que tive forças pra começar esse capítulo: **Bella, Yasko, Schaala, Asc0t e Lah Malfoy**.


	7. Plano de Redenção

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

Gina abriu os olhos assustada porque o sonho que tivera era tão realista quanto os últimos anos.

A tranqüilidade lhe abandonou sozinha na cama lá pelas tantas da madrugada. Sozinha, ele mexia loucamente enquanto imagens da terrível noite que marcara o declínio de sua vida repassavam de forma tenebrosa em sua mente.

Ela tentava a todo custo acordar e parar de sonhar, mas vencida pelo sono voltava àquele mundo. A continuação dos fatos estava de espreita pronta para aterrorizá-la mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouquinho.

O sol já ia alcançando os céus que tinha uma coloração arroxeada, como que resistindo à força o astro que tentava (e conseguia) com imponência seu lugar de destaque. Logo a luz incidia fortemente e o calor acomodava-se nos cantos e se impregnava quando a ruiva abandonou de vez a cama e o desespero por dormir. Gina percebeu que precisava falar com Draco e _logo_. Era difícil desistir de quem se ama.

Talvez ela apenas quisesse permanecer nessa longa obsessão por mais alguns anos. Fantasiando o que podia ter sido e desejando o que não era. Mesmo que criticasse Draco estava ela própria persistindo em um erro, no fim ela se perguntava o quanto aquilo valia à pena.

Era Draco, não é? E era por Scorpius... Era por ela, mesmo que deixasse isto como última justificativa. O fato crucial é que as coisas precisavam com urgência de uma resolução, mesmo que a impulsividade a obrigasse a dar um desfecho. Tinha que colocar um ponto final porque a vírgula estava deixando toda a narrativa de sua vida bastante enfadonha e totalmente se sentido.

Por semanas não sabia qualquer notícia do loiro, se ele estava bem, se estava vivendo em condições próprias ou se tinha tentado se matar à procura de um unicórnio que certa vez alegou encontrar no mundo particular de seus pesadelos vívidos.

Cheia de vida, ou se forçando a possuí-la, tomando uma força que parecia escassa em seu âmago, Gina se arrumava. Era meticulosa em seu ritual, porque aquilo parecia lhe acalmar, era meticulosa principalmente porque era o momento de refletir e até se atrasar naquilo.

O fato de esfregar a pele com uma esponja macia a limpava de impurezas da alma. Enquanto isso ela pensava porque naquele momento era tudo que podia fazer, pensar e pensar até que seu cérebro exaurido pedisse por um aconchego. Deixou que a cabeça pendesse para trás e assim sentiu a água quente penetrando em seu coro cabeludo e escorrendo pelos fios rubros, deixando-os agora com um aspecto mais opaco e enferrujado.

Fatigada de seus pensamentos, Gina terminou de se aprontar. Deu ordens aos elfos pedindo gentilmente que cuidassem para que Scorpios não sentisse extremamente a sua falta, logo ela estaria de volta e por Merlin, logo tudo estaria bem.

Chegou a sebe de entrada, saindo do local restrito e olhou o céu límpido antes de aparatar em um beco fétido e perdido de Londres, bem em frente a um prédio com aparência tenebrosa. Na verdade ele parecia curvo, prestes a tombar para o lado. Olhar aquilo era desesperador, tanto quanto Gina podia prever.

_Eu tenho centenas de palavras que teci para cantar._

Três batidas urgentes, insistentes e prolongadas. Três batidas que foram capazes de abrir a porta sem esforço algum. Três batidas, o que foi o suficiente para que Gina pudesse entrar no _palácio_ de Draco, como ele se referia aquele lugar por inúmeras vezes.

A surpresa tomava conta de suas feições de uma forma até engraçada. Ela se olhou no reflexo da janela e se recompôs da expressão embasbacada que acabara de adquirir com o choque de sua visão.

O apartamento estava todo arrumado e o cheiro já não a incomodava. Parecia agradável viver ali se fosse esquecido o prédio como um todo.

Se alguém tivesse contado a Gina ela não acreditaria, até mesmo ver com seus próprios olhos lhe deu a impressão de que estavam pregando uma peça de muito mal gosto.

Talvez ela pudesse sentir esperança.

_Porque o meu conforto me faz querer ficar dormente._

Draco estava deitado no chão com o corpo estirado como se pudesse absorver a luz do sol que refletia de sua janela. Sua pele estava macilenta e seu cabelo outrora muito loiro perdera o brilho que parecia ter sido capturado do sol ou ser o próprio sol na terra.

Estava acordado ou dormindo? Estava morto? Gina quase correu com essa súbita preocupação tomando sua mente de soslaio, mas o peito de Draco ainda arfava levemente, como uma criança que caiu recentemente no sono tamanha a exaustão.

Incerta, foi se aproximando sem fazer barulho. Seus pés mal tocavam o chão e qualquer ruído a fazia parar. Sua vontade era correr, mas devia ir com calma para que o loiro não acordasse assustado ou coisa do tipo.

- Ser discreta não é o seu forte. – o loiro disse mal movendo seus lábios.

- Não queria acordá-lo. – suas bochechas tomando a mesma cor que seus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem, mesmo, eu esperava que viesse hoje. – Draco se levantou e ficou em pé perto de Gina. – A porta não estava aberta por acaso.

Só então Gina percebeu que Draco parecia mesmo cansado e alguns anos mais velho. Só então Gina percebeu que só queria se adaptar ao jeito como as coisas estão, mas no fundo era mandona demais para isso. Só então Gina percebeu que os olhos cinzentos agora brilhavam e penetravam em seu ser.

Ela respirou profundamente deixando que todo o ar tomasse seus pulmões até o ponto de mais nada caber, até o ponto em que precisava dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta seca.

- Tudo que eu quero é um abraço e que esse abraço seja tão sincero que eu possa me sentir leve e que mesmo que o mundo acabasse agora eu não sentiria, mesmo que o mundo acabasse nesse exato momento iria parecer que nada estivesse acontecendo.

O silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos. Segundos incontáveis. Até que Draco suspirou e passou as mãos por seus cabelos.

- Eu me apaixonei por dois segundos e então eu comecei a te odiar por todo o sempre. Eu odiei tanto que isso se tornou obsessivo. Mas o _todo sempre_ não durou.

- Isso é assustador.

- Você acha? Eu achava doentio. Eu ainda acho.

- Mas o que você fez?

- Eu te odiei até que pudesse ser só minha.

- Mas eu fui sua.

- E quando deixou de ser eu me odiei. – incerto, Draco passou as mãos em seus cabelos revoltos novamente, mostrando uma mania recém adquirida. - Só que tive que encontrar outra obsessão.

Havia uma certa tensão no ar. Algo praticamente insolúvel.

- Eu não sei o que pensar e quando penso em você não sei a que conclusão chegar. Parece estranho e eu me sinto perdida. – Gina mordeu o canto do lábio. – Eu estou absolutamente perdida.

- E o que eu devo fazer para te ajudar a encontrar o que procura?

-Eu... – eles trocaram um olhar juvenil. – eu não sei o que eu procuro. Eu nem ao menos sei mais o que eu sei! Não sei mais o que você trouxe para minha vida, Draco.

-Não sei o que isso quer dizer. – o homem andou até a cama e se afundou no colchão um pouco magoado com aquela confissão.

- Quer dizer – ela disse como se explicasse poção a uma criança. – que você me deixou vazia, eu estou oca. – houve um silêncio que Gina interrompeu com um murmúrio. – Como pode me preencher?

- Quando você vê algo muito amplo acaba se perdendo nessa amplidão.

- Draco, quanto do céu você pode aprisionar? Porque você tem toda uma imensidão dentro de si. – a voz de Gina se esganiçou no final, mas ela estava pouco ligando. - Não deixe escapar.

- Eu tenho trabalhado tanto e tentado tanto vencer as coisas por mim mesmo que não sou mais capaz de pensar no quão amplo meu ser interior é. Eu me vi sozinho e eu não gostei disso. Você sabe, a solidão pode ser tão assustadora quanto a primeira manhã de um inverno rigoroso; eu vi minha alma congelando e se desfazendo em gelo. Gina, eu não sou mais o mesmo, mas eu não sei mais o que consigo mudar.

Eles trocaram um olhar que perdurou. As olheiras de Draco a preocupavam, mas ela via sinceridade na suavidade como ele a olhava e em como ele falava. As palavras pareciam cada vez mais arrastadas e ele parecia embargado. Se pelo momento ou pelo sono, quem sabe.

- Você pode dizer que ainda me ama e deixar tudo para trás como venho te pedindo o tempo todo.

- E isso é o suficiente? Eu te amei por todo o tempo, mas não consegui mostrar isso de forma clara com minhas atitudes deturpadas.

Sem pensar Gina passou o braço em volta da cintura de Draco e beijou docemente seu ombro numa forma de contato urgente. O loiro permanecia atônito como se estivesse em um sonho ou meramente engessado. Logo que se viu tão próximo correspondeu ao gesto com tamanha timidez moldando seus dedos à curvatura da cintura da loira.

Aquilo ficara perigoso, porque o calor de um se instalara no corpo do outro em uma transmissão muito rápida de tal sensação. Trocaram olhares e os rostos se aproximaram lentamente até que as bocas se uniram cálida e inocuamente, até que o gosto de adocicado e a textura aveludada dos lábios de Gina o despertaram e ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, apertando-a consigo como se não pudesse largá-la, como se estivesse se fundindo a ela aos poucos.

- Eu posso te dar mais uma chance se você se der mais uma chance. – o sussurro de Gina entrecortava o beijo que os tornava ofegante.

Um puxava os lábios do outro tornando a intensificar o beijo quando estavam quase o cessando. O coração estava disparado e aquilo ritmava um tipo de dança que juntos protagonizavam.

Ela, a ruiva dominadora, se jogou por cima de Draco e sentou por cima da cintura do loiro que, sem espera, encarava-a pela forma abrupta como mudara sua atitude.

- Vamos resolver as coisas. – ela entoou seriamente.

- Vamos, eu acho. – disse o loiro incerto.

- Cansei de esperar por uma resolução. – irredutível, ela continuou. – Eu quero que você faça algo e eu estou disposta a te ajudar, mais uma vez. Eu preciso de você, mais do que nunca e Scorpius precisa de você. Draco, venha para casa comigo e vamos recomeçar.

- Você quer isso mesmo? – ele a olhou passivamente. – Já concluímos que sou um problema em potencial.

- Eu não ligo, eu só preciso que você queira também.

Gina pegou a mão esguia e cruzou os dedos do homem aos seus. Eles ficaram olhando para aquele pequeno símbolo por algum tempo em silêncio. Draco se soltou e, com a mesma rapidez com que Gina o prendeu, ele se deitou sobre o corpo dela e depositou o beijo no queixo da mulher.

- Eu tive um sonho e algo me fez mudar, não sou o mesmo que era e não quero mais ser quem eu fui.

Selaram-se os lábios como quem sela um acordo.

xXx

Draco parou no batente da porta e viu seu filho debruçado sobre a escrivaninha a sua frente escrevendo ininterruptamente. Jenks, a querida suindara, bicava suas penas vaidosamente.

_E então papai entrou pela porta principal de mãos dadas com mamãe e disse que realmente ficaria para sempre. Eu corri e o abracei e agora sei que seremos uma família de verdade._

S.W.M.

* * *

**N.A.:** Muito tempo sem postar, mas sentia saudade de escrever. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada a quem ainda tem paciência pra ler.


	8. Morto de Sono Nadando na Enchente

_Em carne e osso, cara a cara com o começo._

Eu demorei a me entregar a esse momento porque achei que era ele quem dependia de mim, não o contrário. Achei que eu tinha o controle sobre a situação, porque eu simplesmente poderia esperar para dar o desfecho perfeito.

O quanto isso é dramático? Eu não sei.

Posso olhar para trás e reconhecer o passado. E agora, sobretudo, quando vejo todas essas páginas redigidas o absorvo em cada ínfimo detalhe. Isso tudo é parte de quem eu fui e, principalmente, é quem eu me tornei.

A redenção de fato só vem para quem realmente deseja. Não há meio termo em questão, porque tudo começa com o auto perdão. O arrependimento leva, finalmente, ao perdão. É assim que as coisas funcionam de onde eu venho. Acredito que seja da mesma forma em qualquer lugar.

Quando eu tinha oito anos – e menos preocupação nas costas – tudo que eu podia esperar é ter meu pai ao meu lado. Naquele tempo eu tinha pouca visão de como eu poderia conseguir as coisas, das mais importantes às mais banais. Se qualquer um me perguntasse o que eu esperava do futuro teria uma resposta direta: ser escandalosamente feliz.

Eu mal tinha a noção exata do que _escandalosamente _poderia significar a não ser que era um exagero. Eu sabia o que minha mãe dizia, na maior parte das vezes, ou o que os livros me contavam naquele universo transbordante.

Cada aprendizado, cada ato e em cada ano que se passava as coisas mudavam de uma forma abrupta, mas eu passei a não me importar em novas adaptações sucessivas, eu vi como elas eram necessárias.

Eu resolvi escrever porque era preciso. Porque lembretes diários de como tudo pode melhorar é realmente necessário. Porque a esperança de sair do abismo está na luz que podemos enxergar ao longe.

Naquela noite, quando vi meu pai adentrando na casa que pertencia a nossa família eu vi a luz. Tenho certeza que meu pai e minha mãe também a viram, porque era o que você sentia quando olhava ao redor. Eu me recordo, e agora me sinto feliz por tudo.

_Eu te arrastei de volta._

Tem algo de burlesco em terminar uma publicação assim. Acho que meu ego pode até se inflar um pouquinho enquanto a caneta arranha o papel, enquanto um gato branco aquece meus pés da forma como a lareira não é capaz, enquanto, por fim, me deu ao prazer de descansar com a sensação do dever cumprido, com a sensação de poder dar _adeus._

Naquele momento crucial algo foi evitado. Quem poderia prever o futuro? Até que em algum ponto não era preciso cair nos _se_ e nos _porém_ porque o caminho era curto e direto ao silêncio, ao acaso. Quem poderia dizer o que seria de mim?

Depois de um bom final, sempre há espaço para um recomeço. É isso que estamos precisando, recomeço e remoço, sempre. É hora de dar chance ao futuro.

O que houve com os Malfoy? Agora você pode dizer que eles realmente estão felizes. Era de se esperar, eles mereciam.

Era de se esperar porque _nós _merecíamos.


End file.
